Electric Storm
by BiccaBoo
Summary: Shane's sister comes to visit but when Shamara has a secret of her own and it comes out into the open, it puts one of the Ranger's in danger and sets two against each other. Please R&R! Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm cross over... with twists!
1. Out Of The Blue

**Hey everyone! **

**I think I'm getting the hand of this site now. Lol. This is my second PR story and I kind of like it. Let me know what you think please. It's really helpful. Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title and some of the plot is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC.**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 1**

Shane Clarke smiled. He hugged the person standing in front of him and decided that he was never letting go again.

"Shay-Shay, please let go… I need to breathe," he person said, trying to pull out of his grasp.

He finally let go and grabbed their bags. He walked to his car and opened the door for his guest. They got in and Shane followed suit. The drove back to Blue Bay Harbour in constant chat and trying to catch up with everything that had been going on in each others lives.

They arrived back at Shane's house and took the stuff upstairs to the spare room. They had something to eat and then Shane decided to introduce them to his friends. He grabbed their hand and pulled them off to Storm Chargers, the extreme sports shop in the area. They entered and walked over to the group of 5, congregated in the couch area. They looked up when they saw them and looked at the guest, wanting some explanation.

Shane smiled and pushed the person forward slightly, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Shamara," she waved at the group, a bit embarrassed, "my twin sister."

The others gawped. "Dude, did you just say 'twin sister'?" Dustin asked.

Shane nodded.

"So, how come we've never met Shamara before then?" Tori questioned, "I've know you for as long as I can remember and I never knew you had a sister."

"That's because my parents split us up. They wanted us to have separate lives or something. Shamara went to live with my Auntie and Uncle in Reefside and I stayed here. We see each other like every month or so and talk near enough ever day. We're like as close and Hunter and Blake."

"That's close…" Blake laughed slightly, with the others.

"Shane, don't be rude. Are you not going to introduce your friends to me?" Shamara teased.

He sighed, "That's Tori. Surfer chick, Blake's girlfriend… Dustin (you can call him Waldo to wind him up if you want), resident airhead. Cam, totally computer geek. Blake, motocross junkie," each one waved at her and said a greeting, while pulling a hateful look Shane, who just shrugged it off. Shane turned to the last person seated there and sighed, "Hunter…" he didn't look up, just raised his hand and carried on staring at God knows what, "Dark, brooding, lonesome..."

Shamara smiled and sat down next to Shane on the couch. They all began to talk, apart from Hunter, obviously, and try and learn anything they possibly could about their new comrade, while she did the same to them.

_A week later… _

In the past week, Shamara had gotten on well with every one of Shane's friends, except Hunter. He seemed really distant and moody. Shane had told her he's always like that so she just pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn't have time to think about him, Shane was too busy making her watch him do his skateboarding and taking her to the beach and taking her to watch motocross and taking trips to the park. She was worn out by the end of the week and as much as she loved Shane, he could be very impulsive.

She finally got some time to herself that night after tea. She left the house and went for a walk about. She turned a corner and bumped straight into somebody. She went flying backwards and hit the ground with a thud, and so did the other person. They got up and brushed themselves down. She looked up and smiled, "Sorry…"

"My fault…"

She looked back at him and stared, "Hunter isn't it?"

He nodded, "Shamara?"

She nodded as well and smiled at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"You know, you're not very good at lying," she laughed.

He pulled his face and looked at her. Her black hair was curled and hung down past her shoulders with a bright yellow piece at the front. Her lace and cotton yellow t-shirt came just above her belly button and her blue jeans rested on her hips. Her dark, dark brown eyes lit up and her smile illuminated the street for miles.

"Ah, I guess there's no fooling you then…"

"Nope. Want to talk about it?"

"No," he mumbled. He looked back up at her and screwed his face up again. He relaxed it and somehow, he found himself become less tense. Something inside him told him to trust her and let her in but he wasn't so sure. He went out on a limb, "Yes."

They walked for a while and came to a bench in the park. They sat down and she turned to him.

"So, what's going on? I've met dark and brooding before but you're like an extreme…"

"I'll take that as a complement," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"Don't worry about it."

"So? Spill."

He looked at her and couldn't help it. All his feelings did just what she said… spill from his mouth. "I don't know. I just, sometimes I feel so alone and left out. You know? Blake and I can barely afford to feed and house ourselves, let alone do anything like normal teenagers do. Then I start to miss my parents even more. It just seems to get harder and harder to forget them. I was told time will make it easier but, you know what, it doesn't. It makes it harder. Knowing that they should be here, watching Blake win his motocross meets, just being parents to us both. I know it's probably stupid," he said, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.

She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his back, "It doesn't sound stupid at all. You're hurting."

"I can't hurt… for Blake. He needs me to be strong."

"That's the problem. Your being so strong for Blake, you're bottling your emotions up so that he doesn't see how it's affected you. I bet he cried, didn't he?"

Hunter nodded and she continued, "There you go. You're being a brilliant Big Brother and I respect and admire you so much for that, like I know Blake does as well. Blake would be upset to know how you felt and it was because of him, even if it wasn't deliberate. You can let go, you know. You can cry."

He looked up at her again and sniffled, "I'll bare that in mind."

"Good."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. You're my friend and I care for you."

"Your friend? After the way I treated you?"

"It's not that big of a deal. I understand why you were like that now. It's ok."

"I'm so going to make it up to you. After all you've done for me…"

"Hunter… you really don't have to do that," she protested.

"Yes, yes I do. Please, just let me."

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win, "Fine."

He got up and pulled her up with him, "Great. Meet me at the beach at this time next week."

She looked confused but smiled, "OK."

He hugged her and it took Shamara by surprise.

'_Wow, he's so warm and gentle. God, he smells nice, like coffee and motor oil… I could get used to this…'_

'_Oh my God, she's so sweet and caring. Why isn't Shane like that? What's that? Butter and vanilla. I could get used to this…'_

They pulled away from each other, after an embrace that lasted quite sometime, but neither noticed. He looked at her and she looked back at him, "Well, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, see you then."

They both walked away into the darkness in opposite directions, each occasionally looking back at the other.

**A/N: So, what you think? Let me know and I'm open to any suggestions on how Hunter can thank her. I'm not sure what to write yet. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks again!**


	2. Silence Be Heard

**Hey everyone! **

**OK, I know this chapter isn't very long but I needed to fill space in between the first and third chapters. Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title and some of the plot is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC.**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 2**

_A Week Later…_

"Hunter?" Shamara called. She had gotten to the beach, at the time he had said, without Shane coming with her. That was an almost impossible task, "You there?"

She carried on walking for a bit and shouting his name until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her down. She went to scream but someone covered her mouth. She ended up lying on her back and looking up into the most awesome blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Sssh, someone will see us…" he hushed her. He moved his hand but still stayed in his position, knelt over her.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

He pulled himself out of his trance moved to her side, sitting on the sand. She sat up as well and looked to him for answers. He just smiled at her and got up. He looked around before pulling her up again and practically dragging her down the beach. They ended up in a very secluded spot with no one else around. She gasped.

"Hunter, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble…"

"I wanted too," he replied, referring to the picnic he'd arranged. They sat down and started to eat.

"You can't tell me that singing is harder than motocross!" he laughed, after they'd finished the consumption of the food.

"You ever tried singing?"

"No, you ever tried motocross?"

"No… but that's not the point."

"Yes it is!" Hunter laughed, playfully pushing her.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Hunter walked along the beach to the spot where he had taken Shamara. It had become tradition to meet there every night for a chat. He got there and was amazed not to see her. He sat down and waited for a while. He was getting anxious.

'_What if she's hurt somewhere? I know it's kind of tricky to get here…' _

He was totally lost in his thoughts he didn't notice her come and sit next to him, "Hey."

She made him jump out of his skin and she laughed hard.

"That wasn't funny." He mumbled.

She nodded, "Oh it was." She continued to laugh, trying to calm down but each time she did, the look on Hunter's face reappeared in her mind and set her off in fits of laughter again. Hunter stood up suddenly.

"I'll show you something funny."

She got up as well and ran away as quickly as she could along the beach and into the forest at the edge. Running became slightly difficult as she was still in hysterics and Hunter soon caught up with her. He pinned her against a tree and smiled.

"Say you're sorry for scaring me…" he said, holding her arms either side of her head.

"No…way, it… was… so funny," she stuttered for her lack of breath.

He pushed closer against her body and repeated, "Say you're sorry."

She remained quiet, just staring into his eyes and Hunter wasn't complaining. He was quite enjoying his position and losing his defences to the colour of her eyes.

_Later that night…_

Shamara rolled over onto her side that night and smiled.

She couldn't get Hunter out of her head and she had no idea why. He had seemed too relaxed with her today and he couldn't have got much closer to her if he'd tried. She closed her eyes, trying to remember how it felt to have his body so close and my god, it felt good to her. She thought back to all the nights they've met and talked. How he'd been tense at first, then as the days went on, became less and less rigid. She didn't know what was going on with her but she did know she needed to talk to him, even if she didn't know what to say.

Hunter lay awake that night. _'What the hell happened tonight?' _he thought, _'Why did I even stay that close to her? Why did I feel…? I don't know… all mushy and gooey inside?' _ He didn't know and didn't want to ask Blake, he'd just laugh at him. He decided to ponder this on his own. He couldn't understand what he was playing at by pressing against her and, oh, he couldn't even explain it. He had admitted the experience had been a strange one. He couldn't comprehend his actions, her actions or his thoughts. He didn't even like his thoughts. They were scaring him senseless. He moaned, turning over, _'I shouldn't be thinking of her in that way!' _

_One week later…_

Another week passed by slowly. They'd still attended their nightly rendezvous but for the past week, they'd near enough sat in silence. Just the occasional word every now and then, escaped their lips.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

That was it. In its entirety, one Wednesday evening.

Somehow or another, they both knew that the other was thinking about the awkwardness of 'The Event' as Hunter had taken to calling it. It was that important, it needed capitals.

That is why Hunter was surprised to find her sat there the following Tuesday, smiling.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully as he sat down.

"He, what's gotten into you? You seem in a good mood."

"Maybe because I am," she said, not really giving an answer but Hunter somehow didn't mind. He was just happy to see her smiling again.

**Ok, that's it for that chapter. I hope you all liked it. If so, R&R please!**


	3. One Surprise After Another

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title and some of the plot is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC.**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 3**

_One Month Later…_

Hunter came out from the back of Storm Chargers and was met by the smiling faces of Shane and his brother. "What's up guys?"

"Not much, Have you finished work? Sensai wants us to go train and teach the students some more." Shane stated. He always hated training with Hunter. The rivalry between the two was so intense. They were both trying to be leaders and it obviously wasn't going to work. The Thunder and Wind Ninja schools had combined because Sensai had felt that one of the true means of a Ninja was to learn teamwork, and this was the bets way to achieve that.

Hunter nodded and he clocked out. The three of them left for the Ninja school and began to train.

Afterwards, they all returned to Storm Chargers and met up with Shamara. She smiled at Hunter and he nodded, acknowledging her. He sat down next to Dustin and they began talking.

_That evening…_

For the past month and half, the two teenagers had met religiously every night at 8pm in the same spot. It had become the thing to do. They enjoyed each other's company now, even if it was in just silence. Sometimes, they had loads to say, other's, they hardly spoke but neither minded. They were there; together; that's all that mattered to them.

This noteworthy evening happened on a warm night in June. It was one of the days when they couldn't shut up talking and were laughing at anything. After Hunter had said that she was a girl so had no way in hell of beating him up, she pushed him and he fell on to his back. He got up and jumped on her. They rolled over for a little while, each trying to pin the other. Eventually, Hunter's height gave him an advantage as Shamara was a petite 5 foot 4 inches. She was lying beneath him with her legs bent, while he had one leg either side of her body and her arms pinned beside her head. He looked down again. Damn, this position looked all so familiar. This time though, trying to avoid anymore tension (that was possible to cut with a knife) he started to slowly get off her. She looked confused and as soon as her arms were free, she pulled his head back down to meet hers. Their lips touched ever so slightly at first but she pulled him closer to her. He found himself being pulled head forwards and his arms moved back down to the ground. Without any hesitation, he placed his arms back next to her head and one hand slipped under her neck. He pushed himself deeper into the kiss, trying to show her that he didn't need her assistance. He was capable of making out himself, if he was with someone he liked. And he did like her. After a good ten minutes, they changed positions so they were sat up and facing each other. Hunter pulled away first and smiled at her for the first time ever. She looked at him and tried to memorise his smile. It looked so good on him. Hunter's smiles were rare and far between but when they did happen, Shamara realised, they were worth the wait.

"I guess you were thinking the same thing I was thinking…" he said finally, breaking the silence.

"But you pulled away…" she said not too sure she understood.

"Yeah, but only because I didn't think you liked me and I didn't want to do something that could complicate our friendship."

"Oh right. But it doesn't matter now. I mean, I like you and you like me, so, we can, you know, um…" she stumbled over her words.

"Are you trying to say, 'we can become boyfriend and girlfriend' by any chance?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, but I was thinking it myself."

"So, it's like, official?"

"If you want it to be."

Shamara's eyes lit up and she kissed Hunter again passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Hunter said when they'd pulled apart. They sat there for a while longer and just stared at the open sea. Hunter's hand crept over hers and held it tightly.

"Hunter, what about Shane?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. He's not going to like this."

"I know."

They decided on secrecy, both knowing too well the importance of that and how it was valuable, sometimes. He'd find out soon enough, they'd said. What would be the point in telling him if it wasn't going to work out in the first place? Yeah, I know, and I think they knew as well, they were pathetic reasons but in their own little world, it made a lot of sense, for the time being at least.

_The following week… _

Everyone, except Shamara, seemed to be gathered in Storm Chargers. They were just talking and hanging out, while Hunter, Blake and Dustin worked. They looked over to Kelly at the counter and carried on with their work. They wanted to know what she was saying to this guy in a red shirt but didn't want to _seem _interested. She was laughing with him about something and then shook his hand. The three boys looked up from their boxes when Kelly walked over with him.

"Guys, this is Connor, he's going to be working here with you from now on. Please be nice and show him the ropes, yeah?"

They looked at the brown haired male in front of them and studied him. He didn't look harmful, but why had they never seen him before? There was just something about him that told the lads that they shouldn't like him. They couldn't put their fingers on it, but it was there, somewhere.

Hunter stood up first and wiped his hand on a rag. He shook Connor's hand and smiled weakly, "Hey, I'm Hunter."

The others followed suit, shaking his hand as well. They took him into the back and started to show him how to do his job, making sure to make it as difficult as they possibly could.

_Later that day…_

Shamara was waiting in the clearing, in the forest, which everyone had decided to meet at everyday. This seemed the easiest way to catch up with ever thing everyone has been doing during the day and basically, just hang out together. Shane had started to be less demanding of her and she actually had some time to herself now, which she spent mostly in the park or at the beach writing songs or practising her martial arts.

She sat herself down on the floor and started to think of new lyrics for a song she was working on. It wasn't going too well and she was having total writers block. She didn't know if it was still called writers block if you were a song writer. It could be called lyric block, but it didn't have a nice ring to it. She gave up thinking about her problem and procrastinating and tried to think of words again.

She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice someone start to stare at her. She only noticed when they came and sat next to her. She turned in their direction and nearly fainted. She shot up and stood, facing the person, still sat on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" was all she could muster in words. She didn't want it to sound so harsh and instantly regretted it as the words left her mouth

"Oh, I take it I'm not wanted…" he said, standing up and starting to walk off.

"No!" she yelled, running after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know. It's just a shock that you're here I guess."

He smiled at her. His trade mark smile that could make Shamara's knees weak, and still did, even after what they've been through. He held out his arms for a hug and she obliged, squeezing him tight.

"OK, Button, I need to breathe…" he said, pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

"Don't worry," they looked up when they heard the sound of voices approaching, "I better go…"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead, turning and walking into the forest.

_Two Days Later…_

"Hey Kelly, What's up?" Shamara asked as she walked into Storm Chargers.

Kelly looked like she was ready to blow a fuse and have a mental breakdown.

Kelly looked up from where he head rested on the counter, "Oh, hi Shamara. I'm in so much trouble."

Shamara looked at her and she continued, "Blake's got to do more training for motocross with Factory Blue which means he had to cut his hours, which I totally understand but now I'm left short staffed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can ever do to help…"

Kelly shot up, "Well, actually, would you be able to fill in for him? When he can't work?"

Shamara looked shocked and was about to say no, that she didn't know the slightest bit about motocross but then she looked at the desperate expression on Kelly's face and found herself saying, "Sure. I can do that."

"Really? Thank you so much! You'll get paid of course! Oh this is brilliant. You're a real friend Shamara…" She carried on like that for over ten minutes, while she showed Shamara around the back of the shop and the track and told her, her working hours and told her what to wear, etc, etc, etc.

_The next day…_

"Hey," she said, walking into the back and placing her bag down. Dustin, Hunter and Connor looked at her. Kelly walked in afterwards and smiled at her.

"Well, I could get used to this, an employee that is actually on time. Well done Shamara. Blake's jobs are on the board. They're simple enough but if you need any help I'm sure any of the three guys here would be able to give you a hand. Thanks again for doing this, I really appreciate it."

Kelly left and Shamara turned to the others. She merely shrugged at their confused expressions and went to look at what she had to get on with.

_Later that day… _

Shamara was able to get all her work done faster than any one else and was just having a break when she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up, expecting it to be Connor and found Hunter stood there.

Hey, Shamara, who's Hunter? Isn't he your boyfriend?

_What? Of course he is. Have you missed like half a chapter or something?_

No, but the way you've been acting, you wouldn't have thought you even knew him, let alone was dating him.

_Oh, yeah, that… I have been ignoring him, haven't I?_

Just a little bit.

_Damn…_

She smiled at him wearily and he sat down next to her. He didn't look at her. He didn't even say anything to her. He just drank his drink in silence.

"I'm sorry…"

He continued to look down and she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you this past week. I've totally ignored you and I shouldn't have. I just, I, ok, I have no excuses to even justify what I've done but I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

He looked at her finally and placed his drink down. He looked into her eyes and pulled his hand through his hair, "I forgive you…" he said softly.

She smiled and hugged him, "I'll never do it again, I promise."

They sat there again in silence for a while, but this time there wasn't any tension in the room, just a peaceful tranquillity. At long last, Shamara spoke, "I think we should tell everyone."

He looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"I think we should tell everyone," she repeated.

"I heard you but why?"

"Well, I don't want to ignore you again and the easiest way to do that is if, we come out about everything. We can be together as much as we want then and no-one would even bat an eyelid. I don't want to keep this secret anymore." He looked at her and nodded, "But you have to promise me, even if Shane says he doesn't like it, you're going to ignore him and just do what your heart tells you." She continued.

He leant over and kissed her for the first time in a week, "I promise. Do you?"

She kissed him back, "I promise."

_A few days later… _

Shamara was sat on her bead, strumming chords on her guitar. _Maybe this would sound good in my song… maybe not._ She heard a knock on her door and told whoever it was to come in. She placed her guitar down when she saw Shane and braced herself.

"Sha-Sha, can we talk?" she nodded and he moved forward and sat next to her on the bed, "Hunter told me about, you know, you and him."

"Oh."

"And, um, why you didn't tell me straight away. You thought I'd flip out."

"Yes."

"Ok, to be totally honest, when he did tell me, I did flip out so don't be concerned when you notice he has a black eye…"

"Ok." She began to curse herself silently for only mastering one syllable words. _It's my brother for god's sake…_

"But, I guess, I've calmed down now and I just want to say that, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. I mean, you're my sister and I love you and want the best for you. So if you want to be with Hunter, I'm ok with that, just as long as he treats you right."

She looked at him and smiled at the sincerity in his eyes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're my baby sister and I just want to look out for you, you know that?"

She nodded, "Yeah I know." Wow, three syllables Shamara.

_Shut up…_

He hugged her and left her room. She smiled and picked up her guitar and began to play the chords again, suddenly uplifted in her thoughts.


	4. Hitting Home

**Hey everyone! **

**Whoa, sorry for the what, 2/3 months of no updates. It should be getting back on track form now on but I can't promise anything. Just bare with me please!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title and some of the plot is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC.**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 4**

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur to Shamara. She wasn't used to so much going on in her life anymore. Hunter and she were spending more time with each now everyone knew. Well, mostly everyone. Her writers block was slowly clearing and was able to write a line a day. It wasn't good but it was better than before. The only thing wrong in her life at the moment was that it was starting to bug her not knowing where the rest of the group disappeared to all the time. She looked all over for them and never found them. She came to the conclusion that they were either hiding from her or had fallen of the edge of the earth and in her life, anything was possible.

One Thursday, when the others were no where to be found, she suddenly heard a beep coming from her wrist. She looked at it and just stared. It had been months since that had gone off. She was apprehensive and scared. Something was telling her, it wasn't good news. She learnt slowly where she had to go and headed to the place, unaware of what was coming.

She arrived at the place and was greeted by familiar faces. God, how'd she missed them. She hugged each one in turn and looked at their leader for answers. He smiled, "Right, now we're all here, I can begin." He pointed to the screen in the lab and frowned, "Watch this. It looks like we have trouble." The four teenagers turned to the screen and began to watch. The woman sat there pressed play and the recording started.

_Start of recording_

_The construction men were leaving the site for the end of the day. There seemed to be a large crack in the surface of the ground. Without any notice, the ground started to shake and pull apart form each other, creating a rift in the floor. A hand came out of the soil and grabbed hold of the side, followed by another. The thing pulled itself out of the gap and heaved itself up on to the normal surface. The thing was ugly, covered in scales with long hair. One after another, more things started to appear from the crack and join it. It was obviously the leader. The group then started to cackle and walked off in the direction of the caves and hills in the area. _

_End of Recording _

They looked at each other and groaned. They all knew what this meant. It wasn't good news. Connor, in the red shirt, ran his hand through his hair and looked at Ethan, in the blue. Ethan looked back at Connor and then at Shamara, in yellow, who then turned her attention to Trent, in white.

Tommy, or Dr. Oliver as they called him, was dressed in a basic black t-shirt and turned to Hayley, the woman at the computer. This wasn't how he expected them to respond. She looked at him in a reassuring way and gave him the 'give-them-a-couple-of-minutes-to-digest-what-needs-doing-and-they'll-come-around' look. He hoped she was right.

Each teenager was silent, each thinking about the situation and their current lives and how they will change. Shamara was speechless. She had loved it in the past, but now, it was a new challenge and something she wasn't sure she could handle anymore.

Let me fill you in on some details. After defeating the hideous monster, Mesogog, Shamara and her friends still had their powers. For some reason, not even Hayley, the cyber-genius, could explain why. Elsa and Zeltrax still lurked about somewhere in the unknown but without a master they were pretty helpless and unimportant. The five of them hadn't used their powers properly for over four months. They hadn't needed to but Dr. Oliver always kept them on guard and well trained with surprise training sessions and vigorous work out routines, just in case one day they would be needed again. Which, was probably very likely since they knew that evil is never truly defeated. They practised with their weapons and powers constantly but never in a battle with a real monster, and honestly, they were all kind of thankful for that. They just wanted time to slow down and catch up on being a teenager for once, instead of being heroes; in stead of being Power Rangers.

She finally spoke, after a break of half an hour and some long, hard thinking, "You know," she whispered, "I'm going to need some time to think on this. I don't know if I can handle this all right now."

Trent nodded, "I agree."

Ethan patted Connor on the back and turned to Tommy, "I think maybe, just a couple of days. I need to clear my head first."

Connor on the other hand was determined, "I'm in."

They all turned to him, "I understand that it's going to be a hard struggle and fight but it needs doing. I'm in." he said, repeating the infamous phrase. He walked over to Tommy and Hayley and shook Tommy's hand; hugged Hayley.

Tommy turned to the others and smiled weakly but understandingly, "Go and think about it. I empathize with your situation and I know this is hard on you. I know that when you look inside, you will find what you should do for yourselves."

They thanked him and walked out of the Lab, leaving Connor behind. Dr. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

Connor walked over to him again and placed his hand on his back, "Don't worry Dr.O. When they realise what's at stake, they'll come back. Just be patient. I know that for a fact. They just need a bit of time. It's a total shock to the system after such a long time of being normal again. They're afraid that they will have to give that up again,"

Tommy turned to Connor and smiled, "You know what, and I have faith in them. I have faith in my students that sooner or later, they'll come around."

Connor agreed and left, with Hayley, who wanted to show him something in the centre of Blue Bay Harbour.

So, Tommy, you actually think they'll come back?

_Yeah, of course they will. Why wouldn't they?_

Well, like Connor said, not being able to be normal teenagers might have something to do with it.

_But they're Ranger's through and through, they know what they should do._

Yes, but they're also teenagers.

_So?_

You're only a teenager once Tommy. They'll want to enjoy this time. Not having to fight creepy monsters that could destroy them. They'd rather hang out at the beach or something,

_That would never happen. _

I hope your right Tommy. I really do.

_Meanwhile at The Ninja School…_

"Sensai, what's up?" Shane asked the old, Asian man, walking into the training room, followed by Blake, Hunter, Tori and Dustin. Cam was already there and looking slightly worried.

They sat down as instructed and looked for answers.

"I have some bad news my children; The Abyss of Evil has opened."

"That's not possible!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but it is. We don't actually know which evil has escaped but something has. It could be Lothor, it may not. We just have to be on our guards and ready to fight if the need comes."

The teenagers nodded, "Yes, Sensai."

"Hey guys!" Marah and Kapri called, walking into the room. They noticed their solemn faces and sighed, "I guess you've heard the bad news then."

_A couple of days later…_

Hunter, Connor, Dustin and Shamara were at work. They were heading to their locker room, where they kept most of their personal belongings; Dustin and Hunter had their motocross stuff, along with Blake when he was there, Connor had a pen and paper, ready to draw some football (soccer!) plays and in Shamara's case, a note pad and pen to write any lyrics that came to her head. Hunter, Shamara and Dustin walked into the locker run as Connor was just leaving. He smiled at Shamara and left. Hunter snarled at him. He still didn't like the boy…

They walked over to their lockers and Shamara found a note taped to the front of hers. She pulled it off and leant back on the locker, beginning to read it.

_Button, _

_Are you scared?_

_Sonic_

_Xxx_

She smiled and folded the note up, just as Hunter walked over. She placed the note in her locker and closed it again, walking away with Hunter to do her work.

_During her break…_

Shamara returned to her locker and took out her pen and paper.

_Sonic,_

_Yes. I wish I was as brave as you…_

_Button_

_Xxx_

_Button,_

_Don't be scared. You know I'll protect you and never let anything happen to you. Ever. You know that's the one thing that I'll always do. _

_C_

_Xxx_

_I know, it's just… scary, for lack of a better word. Give me some time. I know you're there for me and I'll always be there for you too. I promise. _

_Xxx_

_Ok, don't worry. I'll give you all the time you need. When you're ready, you know where to find me._

_Xxx_

The notes continued like that, one every day, until the last letter. Somewhere deep inside, Shamara knew he was right in what he was saying. He would never let anything happen to her but she couldn't trust herself to actually protect him from anything. She said she would, but when it came down to it, could she? She wasn't sure. She mentally told herself she could and hoped she could, but she still had this feeling inside her that was saying that she couldn't. She just didn't want to have to put him in so much danger, if she didn't need to and she hated herself for that.

_Later that week…_

It was a Saturday, around 3.30pm. Hunter and Shamara were supposed to be hanging out together but he had already made plans for himself. He was going to hang out with his new friend Charlie. Now, Shamara didn't know anymore than this. She pulled a face and Hunter shook his head. He finally said she could come along with him and they set off.

When they reached the park, Hunter smiled when he saw a middle aged woman with a little boy. He walked over and hugged the boy. Shamara came over a couple of minutes later and smiled.

"Shamara, this is Charlie," he said, motioning to the little boy, "Charlie, this is my girlfriend, Shamara."

She knelt down in front of him, "Why hello. How are you?"

"You're really pretty. I like your hair," He said, smiling. He was only around ten years old and his mother laughed.

"Why thank you. You're very handsome yourself." She smiled at him. She stood up and held out her hand to his mum, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Jackie."

His mum went home a couple of minutes later and the three musketeers went to hang out on the playground.

Charlie ran off to play on the roundabout and Hunter and Shamara made their way over to the swings. They sat down and she went off into one of her own little traces. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Every since, well, you know. Hunter had to push her gently to get her attention. She smiled an apology at him and then started to watch Charlie.

"His dad died. I offered to hang out with him after school, once a week, to give him a male influence in his life. You know?"

Shamara nodded. She understood why Hunter had told her that. Their relationship was one of silence half the time. They had lots of fun together, don't get me wrong, but they also sat in peace the other half of the time as well. Hunter could tell what she was thinking and answered her question without her even asking it.

Charlie ran over a short time later and started talking to them both.

"So do you guys, like kiss and stuff?" he asked, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Ha, um, yeah," Shamara answered, laughing a bit, and demonstrating by placing a chaste kiss on Hunter's lips.

"Ewwww!"

"You won't be saying that in a few years, dude. You'll think it's great!" Hunter said, ruffling Charlie's hair.

Shamara smiled but their conversation was rudely interrupted by a couple dozen of Kelzacks swarming the place. The two teenagers jumped up and looked around.

"Get Charlie somewhere safe!" Hunter yelled, as he started to fight the things. Shamara wasn't going to answer and grabbed Charlie's hand. She led him away from the fighting. When they were safely stood far enough away, she released her grip on his hand. That was a mistake, as he ran off towards Hunter. She chased him and found Hunter had nearly defeated most of them. Charlie was running over to him and the Kelzacks saw this. They surrounded Hunter so he couldn't move and aimed their laser at Charlie. They fired and Charlie stood still, out of fright, but Shamara got to him just in time. She turned him around and stood in front of him, taking the blast herself. The Kelzacks disappeared just as fast as they'd came and Hunter ran over to Shamara, who was lying on the ground, hardly moving and in constant pain.

_At the hospital… _

Shamara had been examined and the conclusions the Doctors came to were that she had some minor injuries, some bad bruising and that she was extremely brave. They gave her some pain killers, which sent her unconscious for a while.

When she came to, she found Hunter, Shane and the others surrounding her bed along with her parents.

"Oh, my baby girl!" her mum practically screamed, when she saw her open her eyes. She hugged her tight and Shamara tried to hide to sound of discomfort in her voice.

"Hey mum…"

"Oh, my brave little girl…" Mrs Clarke let go of Shamara and ran her hand over her hair, "never, ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry…" Shamara said, nervously.

_Later that night…_

Shamara was lying in bed. They others had left, apart from Shane and Hunter, who had fallen asleep. She looked at them.

_They're so peaceful when they're asleep. They look so adorable. Like a baby. I can't believe how well Hunter was able to fight of those things. I should have helped… well, at least Charlie's safe now. Was what I did dumb?_

No, not at all, Shamara. It was very brave, that's all.

A woman walked into the room with a young boy and Shamara turned her head towards them.

"Jackie, Charlie, are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you. You are a fearless young lady Shamara."

Shamara laughed silently to herself… oh what irony, "To tell the truth, I was scared stiff."

"It doesn't matter. You did what you had to do to save my son, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I will never able to repay my debt to you."

"It doesn't matter, really."

"Maybe not now, but whenever you need anything, anything at all, just let me know and I'll help the best way I can."

Shamara nodded.

Charlie walked over to her bed and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby boy." Shamara smiled, though tears welled in her eyes. I don't know whether they were from sadness, frights, love, appreciation, happiness or any other emotion. All these sentiments were swirling in her mind and she couldn't just pick one, no matter how hard she tried.

Jackie and Charlie went to leave the room, the younger first but before she went, Jackie turned back around, "Shamara, I have lost so much in my life already, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Charlie as well. You have literally saved my life, not just Charlie's. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." She left in silence and Shamara let her tears fall, mutely.

She looked at her communicator on her wrist and started to play with it with her other hand.

You know what you must do, don't you Shamara?

_More now, than ever before. _

**So, what do you think? There are parts in it I don't like but it's up to you, not me. So if you like it or have and constructive criticism, feel free to let me know. Thanks! **


	5. Goodbye To You

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! This is the edited version, without the song, 'Goodbye to You' by Michelle Branch, which is what I am going to say Shamara sings. I'll let you know when! Lol. **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**Right, I think this chapter kind of sucks because I had to build a gap in to the next one, which I promise, will be ten times better and explain a few more things. **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC.**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 5**

_Three days later…_

There were five people gathered in the Dino Lab, that morning. Ethan and Trent had joined Dr. O and Connor in the fight and were there making plans.

Connor sighed, "Right, red, black, blue, white, technical genius… all we need now is-"

"Yellow."

They turned and saw Shamara stood there. They smiled at her and she walked over, "I'm in."

Connor looked at her. She looked so weak. She needed protecting. Actually, there was nothing wrong with her and she was perfectly healthy, it's just in Connor's eyes, she was always his baby and he needed to take care of her, forever, like he had done since they were children. It got even worse when they dated though, possibly, one of the many reasons they ended the 3 year affair.

"You sure? There's no going back." Tommy asked, just checking, although he knew the answer.

"Yes. When I saved that little boy, his mother was so grateful that I knew then that this is what I'm supposed to do. Save people so they can be together."

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Shamara broke it again, "You know, I'm up for kicking some space creeps butt." She placed her hand in the middle of their little circle.

She brought a smiled to the lad's faces and Connor nodded, "I'm in. Let's make them wish they were never born." Connor placed his hand in the middle as well and squeezed Shamara's in encouragement.

The other's joined in as well and laughed at how stupid it seemed but strangely, it was encouraging to them all, just knowing that through everything, there would always be the six of them.

_A couple of days later…_

"Oh my God!" Shamara said, covering her mouth. She looked up at the sign.

'_Hayley's Cyberspace.'_

The others looked at her funny and she walked into the building. She looked around. Everything was set out like the one back in Reefside,

The others followed, walking in behind her, "Dude, what is this place? There are no bikes…" Dustin said, looking around him.

"Or boards…" added Shane.

"Or anything to do with extreme sports…"Hunter said, slightly shocked and disappointed.

They looked before them in disbelief. "Wow! I like this!" Cam said, smiling.

"You would." Blake said.

Shamara pulled a face at them and walked over to the counter. Just like expected, Trent popped up from behind it and smiled at her. "Usual?"

She nodded and he handed her a tropical smoothie.

"Wicked. Thanks," she laughed, handing him her money.

"Welcome…" he said, waking away quickly when he saw Hunter and the others walk over. They scared him for some reason. They headed over to one of the couches after they'd received some drinks and started talking.

"Hey Sham!"

She looked up and saw Hayley.

"Hey!" she said, standing up and hugging her friend, "You never told me about this."

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Well, we don't actually think we're going anywhere for a while so I had to make some money, some how."

"True." She turned to the others, "I'm being rude. Let me introduce my friends."

She pointed to Shane, who stood up and smiled, shaking Hayley's hand, "This is Shane, my twin." Hayley looked at her questionably, "Long story, I'll explain later." She nodded and Shamara continued, "Hunter, my boyfriend." Hayley raised her eyebrows and Shamara knew what she was going on about, "No, he doesn't."

"You better tell him."

"I will, eventually." Shamara said, slowly and looking to the ground.

"Carry on," Hayley said, when she noticed the quizzical expressions on the teenager's faces.

"Dustin, he could give Connor a run for his money," Hayley laughed at that point. She turned to Dustin and smiled, "They pick on you because you're an airhead?"

Dustin nodded, "How'd you know?"

"The very mention of the name 'Connor' and I knew it was going to be that."

They group hadn't yet clicked on to who this 'Connor' was and just presumed it was somebody from back in Reefside.

"Tori and Blake," Hayley looked at the couple sharing a chair and Shamara didn't have to tell her they were dating, it was just obvious.

"Blake's Hunter's brother."

"Ok?" Hayley said, confused, looking from one to the other.

"Adopted brothers?" Shamara asked, hoping that would make it clearer.

Hayley smiled and Shamara motioned at Cam, "Cameron, or Cam as we call him. Tech genius. You two should get on." Shamara laughed.

"Nice to meet you all," Hayley said, "Sham, can I speak to you a moment?"

She nodded and the two women walked away to the other side of the room, near the stage.

"Fancy it?" Hayley enquired, looking to the stage.

"When?"

"Saturday." She saw Shamara's mouth open in protest so quickly added, "I know you've got songs. You can't help but write them."

Yeah she had songs, but lately, the most she could muster was one song in a month, and it wasn't even worthy to be sung!

Shamara sighed, looking at the stage and then at Hayley, "Fine."

"Great."

"You owe me though."

"I'll tell Connor for you then, shall I?"

"On second thoughts, let's call it even."

"Thought so," Hayley said, smiling and walking away.

"Oh, you're evil!" Shamara called after her.

"I know. I work on it." Hayley laughed, without turning back.

'_I really hate that woman right now…'_

_Saturday…_

Shamara had somehow got the guys to return to Cyberspace, along with Kelly, who wanted to check out her new competition. Shamara spotted Connor and made her way over, through the crowd.

"Hey you, you ready?" he said, concerned.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." She sighed.

"Yeah, good luck," he said, going to kiss her cheek, but missed when someone banged into him and kissing her mouth.

They both looked at each other, shock on their faces. Maybe they felt something?

"Oh, um, sorry," Connor said quietly.

You're not really sorry are you Connor?

_Oh, be quiet for once._

"It's um, ok," Shamara said, stuttering. "I got to go."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks." She smiled walking away, still dazed and slightly confused.

What's wrong? Why are you so stunned? It was an accident. Let it go.

_I know that…_

But?

_But nothing._

Yeah, ok. Did you like it Shamara?

_No, of course not._

That the truth?

_Of course it is!_

Oh really? So why are you thinking about him at this moment and not Hunter?

Shamara?

Shamara, are you there?

_Leave me alone, I've got to perform…_

Shamara took to the stage and was introduced by Trent. The whole crowd applauded, which mainly consisted of regulars to the Reefside version. It was such a big thing and because Hayley was their friend that they made a pilgrimage to see their favourite hang out open somewhere else. They all knew Shamara and loved her music. That's why they all watched in awe and anticipation, especially Shane and Hunter,

Everybody seemed to know that her song was going to be about Connor. Everyone had known they were dating. It was hard not to know. They never hid it but when they were together, they made each other the happiest people in the whole world, now they all knew they still loved each other, they just didn't need each other anymore. It was just better this way, for some reason, which no-one, not even Connor and Shamara themselves, were too sure of.

Maybe it was the way she locked eyes with him but Connor found himself staring and listening to her intently, without looking away once. She began to sing, while playing the acoustic guitar, with the band she'd assembled over the course of the past three days

**_Insert Song 'Goodbye to You' by Michelle Branch here._**

The room applauded and she smiled at the crowd, nodding in gratitude. She wiped at the small tear starting to roll down her cheek and continued playing for a while more, somehow doing more than she was being paid for. She finally removed herself from the stage and was rewarded by a drink on the house, a couple of pats on the back and a kiss from Shane and Hunter.

"You never told me you could sing," Shane said, pretending to sulk.

"You never asked."

They were sat chatting for a while until she noticed Dustin staring across the room.

The others followed his gaze and made noises of disgust and moaned.

Shamara followed them and found them looking at Connor

"I don't like him…" Hunter finally said,

"Me neither." Shane added.

"Do you even know him? Do you ever talk to him out of work when you don't have too?" Shamara stated, trying to stick up for her best friend,

"No, but that's because we don't like him," Blake said.

"How can you not like him if you don't even know him?" She said, raising her voice and getting to her feet.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like you know him well yourself." Hunter said, trying to pull her down, "It's not like you've dated or anything."

Another ironic statement there Shamara.

She swallowed the urge inside her and closed her hands into fists, "No, I guess not…" she mumbled through gritted teeth. "Later." She said grabbing her bag and heading out of the door.

The people on the other side of the room noticed her leaving and looked over and then back to Connor

"You want to take this one Connor?"

"Urgh…" he said, making a faint noise and making his way slowly over to the door and through it.

"She'll come around," Shane sighed, sipping his drink, "and if not, she has to forgive me, Family. Now you, that's a different story."

Hunter sighed heavily again, knowing that Shane, although he hated to admit it, was right.

"I hate it when you're right," Hunter sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh yes! Hunter finally admitted I was right! That's one for the history books!" Shane said, cheering.

"Don't get used to it,"


	6. A Little More Personal

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**My God, this chapter is quite long. Yay! Lol. **

**I thank Destiny45 for the beginning of this chapter and the idea… Merci beaucoup. **

**Oh, Destiny45? Please, please, please, please do not hate me for this chapter! Lol. All will be revealed in time… Just bare with me for now…**

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC. Oh and starting to get a bit of Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on…**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 6**

Shane sighed. It had been almost two hours now and Shamara hadn't returned. He was worried but it was ok. He was her big brother and that meant he was allowed to be. He tried not to be too possessive because he knew she hated that and he knew Hunter looked after her a lot now, it was just that not growing up with her around, it seemed he missed out on lots of brother/sister moments. He just wanted to make up for it now and sometimes, he took it a bit too far.

He shook his head to get rid of the nasty thought of something disturbing happening to her, which would probably involve about 30 Kelzacks and one ugly monster. He made his way over to the counter to order drinks. He got there and ended up with his drink all over him. He turned to face the person who had done it, expecting it to be either Dustin or Blake as a bit of a joke and turned to find a girl with blond hair looking at him and covering her mouth.

"I am, like, so sorry!" she said, grabbing some napkins and attempting to wipe the spilt liquid from Shane's clothes.

He took her hand to stop her and smiled, "No worries. It was an accident."

She smiled uneasily in gratitude and looked down. She started playing with her hair when she felt Shane's eyes burn into her skin and slowly looked up, "Um, I'm Cassidy." She said, holding out her hand.

"Shane. You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said from impulse and immediately blushed afterwards, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Thanks. So are you," She laughed.

"Since I'm buying another drink, can I get you one as well?" Shane asked, eyebrows raised.

Cassidy thought. It was rare but when she thought, she thought hard. _He seems nice. Some good may come out of me being clumsy for once… _"Sure."

Cassidy and Shane stayed at the counter talking for almost an hour. She had taken his mind off of Shamara and he had stopped her from bossing Devin around. She liked it. Devin was always in her way even if he did mean well. Sure, he was sweet and funny and loveable and charming but he was also clumsy and dumb and a pushover and sometimes a bit weird and childish. It was nice to talk to somebody who was easy going and mature. Shane was definitely that person.

Shane was ecstatic. He was having tons of fun talking to Cassidy. She always had something interesting to say. To me and you it probably wasn't interesting in the slightest but Shane thought so. He never got to hear about normal stuff, like how Cassidy's clothes got ruined b a science experiment or how she fainted when Devin's sister had taped a baby's birth on his video camera. When he was with the others all they did was talk either about extreme sports or the newest creep to emerge from Lothor's army. If he was really lucky they got to talk about the new technology Cam had come up with but there was only so much of limited conversation one person could cope with. So by the time he had to leave, he'd got a phone number and a date for the next evening.

Shamara looked out over the ocean. It was peaceful and she'd never felt like that before. In Reefside it was all ways busy and there wasn't a beach to sit and reflect on. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Silence.

"You know, you look cold."

She didn't look up when he sat down next to her and wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

A couple of minutes passed. He didn't want to push her, "They hate you Connor."

He smiled at how she cared for him, "Yeah, I know."

She finally looked up, "You know?"

"Yes, I worked it out from the way the practically throw the boxes at me in the store room and make me do the hardest jobs. It's ok, honestly."

"I don't like the way they talk about you Connor," She sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"Button, I'm a big boy now. I can care for myself. It doesn't bother me as I'm not that overwhelmed with them as it is," he laughed softly.

"They're still my friends."

"I know they are and that's whey I haven't retaliated and I've tolerated them this long. For you," he tilted her chin towards him so she had to look at him, "I don't want to make anything harder on you than it has to be, you know that."

She smiled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder and them both looking back over the horizon.

They sat there for a while longer then finally decided to continue walking down the beach to catch up.

"Ethan found some more hieroglyphics the other day to translate," Connor said.

She looked at him and shook her head, "He didn't?"

"Nah, we convinced him not to. Besides, Trent didn't fancy saving his life again from falling trees and there was no way I was going too."

She let out her breath, remembering too well the last time Ethan had done that, "Good, I don't think I could do that again. You think you destroy the freak but he keeps coming back!"

Connor laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders.

She exhaled noisily and turned to face the ocean again. Connor turned as well, moving his arm and running it through his hair.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?" He asked, continuing to stare out over the horizon.

"You know Hunter?"

"The guy who threw a wrench at me yesterday? Yeah I know him."

"Well, um, I…" She took a deep breath and exhaled again. She'd decided if she was going to tell Connor her and Hunter were dating, now was as best a time as any. He turned to face her now and this made it even worse for the Yellow Dino Ranger. She finally decided to just come out with it, "We're dating." There, she'd said it.

Connor looked at her blankly. He didn't understand. He didn't want too.

When Connor didn't say anything Shamara went into a frenzied speech, "It's just that we get on really well and he's my brother's friend and I know he cares for me and I'm sure you'd get on better if you really knew each other and this doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend and always will be and we have been broken up for around 6 months now, since the week after Prom and everything is going really slowly and-"

"I understand." You know Connor, lying isn't your forte…

She stared, shutting her mouth mid sentence, "You do?"

"Yeah. I never thought that you'd stay single for long, a pretty girl like you," he said, a bit of laughter apparent is his voice. He was actually kind of glad; it hid the disappointment, fear and anger that were there too.

"We are still best friends right?"

"Definitely. I'm not losing you over this."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Hey, no problem. Just remember, you're my Button, no one else's, ok?"

She nodded and grinned, throwing herself at him and into a hug. He was taken back a bit but shook his head and placed his arms around her back slowly, just relishing in her feel.

Shamara pulled away again and they continued their journey down the beach but when they came to the forest edge, Shamara just smiled "I'm glad we're still best friends."

"Yeah, what have you done this time?" he knew her too well. Whenever she brought up the 'best friends' thing she'd always done something that involved the two of them or broke something. Usually it was the latter.

"I sort of scratched your… um, car," she mumbled, "Please don't hurt me!"

Connor laughed, moving slightly towards her as she walked backwards, "I'm not going to hurt you… much."

"Now, Connor, you wouldn't hurt little defenceless me, would you?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't," he sighed, dropping his arms but then looked back at her, "Then again, you're not exactly defenceless are you?"

"Damn, I thought you might have forgotten about that…" he shook his head and took off chasing her. She continued running into the forest, trying to get away.

They came to an opening but Shamara stopped suddenly, when Connor appeared in front of her.

"Didn't we always say something about not using special powers for personal gain?" she said, backing up.

He just grinned and caught her waist, starting to tickle her. She ended up on the floor, Connor leaning over, in fits of laughter.

After she'd calmed down she stared back up at him and smirked, "I'll pay for it… Don't worry."

He sat down next to her, "Oh, I'm not, I know you will…"

"There's the Connor I know and love!"

The spark from his eyes faded when she said that but he continued smiling, trying not to let his upset show.

**That night at Connor's house…**

"Shamara!"

"Hi Mrs McKnight," she smiled, hugging Connors over eccentric but very entertaining mum.

"Shammy," his dad added, walking over. His dad was the spitting image of Connor, just more mature.

"Hey Mr McKnight. How are you both?"

"Fine Shammy, just fine. And yourself?"

"I'm good thanks."

"I guess you're staying tonight?"

"If you don't object."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome. I'll phone your parents in a few minutes to let them know. Good night Shamara," Mrs McKnight said, smiling at the young girl as she climbed the stairs with Connor.

Connor ventured downstairs, trying to avoid his parents. He wasn't prepared for their questions or looks he was bound to get. Shamara was fast asleep in his bed but he couldn't drift off. He wanted to look for a book. That always made him nod off. He hated reading. He silently cursed the way his parents had set out their holiday home, meaning the book shelf was now in the living room. With his parents.

**(A/N: I recommend listening to Christina Millian's song 'It Hurts When' for the next part of the chapter, since that's where I got the feelings Connor's going through from)**

He entered, wearing just his red flannel pyjama bottoms and avoided glances from his mother. He yawned and looked to the book shelf. Now where was that boring book he'd started reading the other day? Yeah, there it was. He read the cover and sighed, _Lord of Flies, _sounds mind-numbing already.

He turned and was met with his mothers' concerned stare but it was also one of happiness and apprehension. He turned and looked to his dad for help but it seemed he was just as interested as his wife.

"So?"

"So what, mum?"

"Should I start planning the wedding now?"

"What?" Connor was confused. What the hell was she going on about?

"Come on Son, when did you and Shammy get back together?" his dad asked.

Ah, now he understood. Connor coughed from shock but frowned, hoping his parents wouldn't notice, "We're not back together. We're just friends. She has a new boyfriend. I work with him."

His mums face fell and she pulled her baby into a hug. Letting go she smiled softly, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head, "I thought I was but now, I don't know. It's weird. When I thought we were both hurting, it was easier. Now I know it's just me, it feels harder to get over her. I'm trying to be happy for her, she is my best friend after all but it's difficult as I don't want her to be. Is it wrong to think that?"

"No, it's not. We understand. We've both been there Connor. I assure you you'll get over it with time, but it's going to hurt bad for a while now. You just have to ride it out." His dad said, patting him on the back and messing his hair up.

Connor and his parents had always had an open, honest relationship, where they could tell each other everything. Sometimes Connor hated it since they expected to know everything. Like where he was the other day or why he missed dinner. He always had to come up with some stupid excuse because he didn't think, 'Oh, yeah, mum, dad, by the way I'm the Red Power Ranger… I've got to go save the world again. I'll be back later!' would go down very well. Most of the time though, it was great. He liked talking to his parents about things. His mum was the first person to know when he fell in love with Shamara and the first person he went to when they decided to take their relationship to the next stage. She gave him advice and never once criticised him. Neither did his dad and for that, he was eternally grateful.

"Thanks mum, dad," he said, hugging them both and heading out of the room. He turned before he left and smiled, "For everything."

"You're our son, that's what we're supposed to do, be there for you. We love you Connor."

"Love you too." he said, before leaving the room and making his way upstairs again.

Connor made his way into his room and smiled at Shamara's sleeping figure. She was so endearing when she slept. She looked so serene and content. He couldn't say she looked like an angel since he knew she wasn't but it was the closest thing that came to describe her in his eyes. He hadn't really thought about anything else. She was his good luck charm, that was for sure and he was hers. He placed the book on his beside table and got into bed next to her. She instinctively moved over, resting her head on his chest and he placed his hand on the back of her neck, stroking her hair. He sighed trying to think about his feelings.

OK, it had been six months since their break up, but he was still hurting. He thought he'd gotten over her but when she told him about Hunter, he realised he was wrong. It hadn't been that long and they'd even said that maybe that some day they'd give it one more try. They'd always promised to be together forever but they say that all good things must come to an end I guess. How could she find someone is such little time? This was really fast anyway for her to get over him. He didn't want to care but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair. He thought he was getting strong but it actually turns out he wasn't. He could deny the whole thing and pretend it wasn't happening, just so they could carry on as normal but it hurt even more. When she told him, he didn't want to cry but now he was alone, he did. He let tears slide down his face. He could pretend that losing her wasn't that big of a deal to her face or anyone else but now he was on his own, he realised that it was. It was such a big deal to him. It just damaged him to know that he was the only one with a broken heart now.

He suddenly didn't feel like reading anymore.

**There you have it. Any guess to what's coming next? I love this chapter for some reason. I juts think it reads very well… but that's just me so I need your thoughts to make it better! Please? **

**And consider yourselves lucky, the soul-eating-menace is still around; I'm just taking a break! Lol. Please review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Heheh. **


	7. Love And Hate

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**Wow, I went from one long chapter, to one quite short one. Oh never mind. Lol. **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori but mostly Hunter/OC. Oh and starting to get a bit of a vague Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on…**

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 7**

Shane got up the next day, and walked into the kitchen. He made his breakfast and sat down with his parents at the kitchen table.

"Where's Shamara? Is she still in bed? I'll go wake her up…" He said when he'd finished his cereal.

"She's not there," His mother said, not looking up from her paper.

"Where is she then?"

Tina finally looked up and smiled to her son, "She stayed out last night."

"Where? Tori's?"

"No, she stayed at someone called Connor's? His mom rang me last night to let me know," she turned back to her paper, "You wouldn't believe it but I stayed on the phone for about an hour talking to her. She knows so much about our Sham I didn't even know."

She looked up when Shane didn't answer, only to find he wasn't there.

**At Connor's…**

Connor woke to the sound of Shamara singing to herself the next morning. She was looking out of the window and down onto the pavement. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

He smiled and turned to face her.

A couple of minutes later he heaved himself out of bed and over to her, placing his arms around her shoulders. She cocked her head to the left and slightly up to face him.

"Morning."

He grinned and replied with, "You too. I think my mum's made breakfast. Want some?"

"Is that all you think about Connor? Food?"

"No, but you wouldn't want to know what else I think about. It's not that nice."

"I think I can guess. Come on, I'm starving anyway," she said, shaking her head and following Connor out of the room.

They made their way into the kitchen and took a seat. Shamara sat next to Mrs McKnight and Connor next to her. They ate their breakfast like usual, talking all the time and just trying to find out anything the teenagers were up to today; this was mostly work and maybe hanging out in the Dino Lab later on. They left the last part out of course.

They later made their way upstairs again to get ready. Connor breathed out, eyes wide. He hadn't noticed it before but now he did. It seemed his soccer shorts came in handy as Shamara was using them as her night clothes.

"Connor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I borrow your red, sleeveless shirt?"

"Sure. I want it washed before you give it me back though," he said, laughing while handing the piece of clothing to her.

"No problem," she headed to the bathroom while Connor got changed into his jeans and red button up shirt.

He looked in the mirror and organised his hair into the same style it was in when he woke up and grabbed his shoes from under the bed.

He twisted to face the door when Shamara entered. She's put her tight, blue jeans back on and taken his red shirt and tied it in a knot in the centre of her stomach and to the side.

"So, where's the customary yellow clothing got to?" he asked.

"Ah, I had my hair died yellow, you see, so obviously the yellow's always there."

"That doesn't count."

"It does too," she stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the motion and she laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late for work."

With that, the two left the house and headed to Storm Chargers in Connor's car.

**Meanwhile, at Storm Chargers…**

Shane ran into the store and over to the rest of the group.

"Hunter!"

"What?" The blond asked, turning to face his team mate.

The others looked interested as well.

"Guess where Shamara stayed last night."

Hunter thought, "I'm guessing at home, like normal. Oh wait, she probably fell asleep on the couch?" he said sarcastically, thinking there was no real meaning behind what Shane was saying.

"No! She stayed at Connor's!" Shane exclaimed, if he wasn't standing with his fist closed, any of the team would have probably mentioned the fact that his voice went up about 2 octaves and he sounded like a girl, but considering they didn't fancy being beaten to a pulp, they didn't.

"What? All night?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm freaking out here?" There went Shane's voice again and Hunter's was just about to join it.

"I can't believe this," Hunter said, barely managing to keep his voice low and not go off shouting the odds. He stifled back a scream when Connor walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh look, here he comes now," Shane said, not bothering to keep his voice low and glaring at The Red Dino Ranger.

Connor looked over and found each one of the Ninja's staring evilly at him. He gulped and continued into the back to put his bag away.

Shamara entered a couple of minutes later, followed by Devin and Cassidy.

"For the last time Cassidy, get that microphone out of my face before I smack you round the head with it!"

"Fine but I'm still convinced that you owe me," she said, grinning at Shamara.

Shamara's face fell. Cassidy was right after all. She did owe her, they all did.

"Ok, just let me ask Connor what he thinks first, yeah?" she sighed, motioning for Cassidy to stay still while Shamara went into the back.

She emerged a couple of minutes later with Connor and they made their way over to Cassidy and Devin.

"Ok, we decided that we owe you, so what do you want?" Connor said, vaguely interested. He was still concerned about the death glares he was getting from the group that had now split up around the store. They all seemed to be in position to attack at any moment.

"We want to know what your hide out type thing is like. You know, where you meet to discuss things. You have one right?" Cassidy informed them.

"Yeah, the Dino Lab and that's all you want?" Shamara questioned, looking to Connor.

"Yeah, mostly, considering we know and everything."

"Couldn't hurt," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "Fine. Meet me here at five. I'll take you," Connor said, keeping his voice low.

"Great! Thanks and this will give me plenty of time to get ready for my date later on tonight anyway! This place is making my hair all greasy so I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, bye guys," Devin said, somewhat downheartedly.

Connor turned to Shamara, "You think he's jealous?"

"Possibly. I kind of wish those two would get together. I think we should set them up."

"Great idea… but one problem. This other guy."

"Oh, yeah, well, ruining her date can't be that hard, can it?"

"That's evil Button."

"I fight evil guys on a daily basis, it was bound to rub off sooner or later," she laughed, while Connor pushed her slightly.

Hunter sulked in the back of Storm Chargers. He needed to talk to her. He needed to find out where he stood. Why did she stay at Connor's and what the hell did they do anyway? It hurt to know she spent more time with Connor but that couldn't stop the anger boiling inside him. He needed to do something.

Shane tried to skate away his annoyance and fury. It wasn't working. He needed to talk to Shamara and he definitely needed to put Connor in his place. He couldn't just go around sleeping with his sister. No, he needed to see what Shamara had to say but first he had to deal with _him_- the best way he knew how.

Shamara's and Hunter's shift finished at roughly the same time. He hung around for an extra hour so that he could talk to her. They left the store and walked, in silence, over to the spot where they'd met so many times previously. Shamara knew deep down that this was going to be about Connor and she was dreading it. Hunter was giving himself a prep talk and trying to keep his calm, doing breathing exercises they'd learnt in Ninja training. He knew they'd pay off sometime.

They stopped and turned to face each other, making sure they were out of view of everyone else. Hunter sighed heavily and looked to her, hoping she'd start. He had the feeling of dismay inside his stomach and it made him feel sick. Much to his disappointment, she didn't start and looked at him for an explanation.

"Sham, where were you last night?" he'd figured the best way to see if she was worth all the trouble he was going through would be to ask where she was, and if she lied, he knew she wasn't.

"At a friend's," he raised his eyebrows and she sighed, "Connor's. But you already knew that, so why ask?"

He stared, was he that clear as crystal? He hoped not but then again, maybe she just had this effect on him.

"I know I knew but I-"

"You wanted to see if I'd lie about it?"

God she was good, "Um, yeah."

"And why would I do that? As far as I'm aware, I'm allowed to stay at whose house I chose," irritation was clear in her voice.

"He's a guy, Sham," Hunter said, trying to sound concerned, and failing.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious, I would have never noticed that," she replied sarcastically, waving her arms around her head to emphasise the point.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that. You're making it sound like I'm doing something wrong by asking you!" Hunter's rage soon became torrid.

"You're making it sound like I've done something wrong by staying the night at a friend's! It's just the same as you staying at Dustin's or Shane's!"

"No it's not!"

"Why isn't it? As far as I can see, it bloody well is, so you better have a good reason!"

"Couldn't you just stay at Tori's or something when you need to get away from Shane?"

"Why?" she said, moving closer to him, but keeping her voice just as loud.

"So then I wouldn't have to worry about guys trying to sleep with you!"

She scanned the area, finally focusing back on Hunter's crystal blue eyes, "You really think Connor would try and sleep with me if I didn't want him to? Please," she turned away from his stare and roared the words that stung Hunter deeply, "Why would you care anyway?"

Hunter closed his eyes, _breathe Bradley, breathe_; he opened his eyes and found Shamara shaking her head at him, "Well? Go on, why do you care?" she screamed.

Hunter's gaze dropped to the sand below his feet while Shamara went off yelling things at him, mostly the question he had avoided but in a different word order. He blocked them out but knew he was going to have to answer her. What seemed like eternity passed and he couldn't take any more and grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. The words left his mouth before he'd thought about them and in a callous tone came, "Because I fucking love you!"

**Ducks from flying objects! Hate me, I encourage it. :p I apologise for the swearing (the absolute minimum but anyway!) but it seemed the best way. Lol. Review please? I would appreciate it very much and cookies to anyone who can figure out what Shane is going to do… **


	8. Bitter Rejection, Sweet Revenge

**Heya people!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**So, anyway, I'm not too sure on this chapter but it's a good filler I guess between the next chapter. It's quite long so I apologise. **

**Let me know what you think and if I have anything totally wrong, feel free to let me know! **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori (but that's obvious…). Oh and there's this vague Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on… **

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 8**

Shane walked to the back of Storm Chargers, near the race track. He smirked evilly when he saw Connor, bringing the rest of the equipment back into the store… alone. He walked over and Connor looked up at him from behind one of the boxes.

"Hey Shane."

Connor stood to meet Shane but was met with Shane's fist connecting with his nose. Connor stumbled back, grabbing his nose. He felt the blood seep through his fingers, dripping on the floor.

"What the hell?"

Shane didn't say anything, just lunged at Connor again, this time punching his eye. Connor could already feel the skin start to blacken and he knew that he was in for some hard beating.

He couldn't hit back, Shamara would kill him for attacking her brother. He could defend himself though, best he could. It was proving quite difficult. Shane seemed to have unlimited energy and the grace of the wind. He was strong and agile, while vicious and relentless at the same time.

Connor ended up tripping over a box and landing on his back, looking up into the dark eyes, full of hate and aggression.

Shane still hadn't said anything, just stared, his face placid but inside he was a mixture of emotions. He couldn't let Connor see them. Even if he saw the abhorrence inside, he might have caught a glimpse of the minuscule part telling him what he was doing was wrong- his conscience.

He looked down and without a second thought, sent a blow to Connor's face that would cause some severe damage,

He turned and walked away. In a barely audible tone murmured, "That's what you get for sleeping with my sister."

**Back at the beach...**

Shamara stared at Hunter, unable to speak. Her mouth was dry. She tried many times to let the words escape but to no avail. They made their way up from her stomach, but somewhere between the back of her throat and her lips, they disappeared. She looked down and Hunter sighed,

After the initial shock of the words he'd said had ended, realisation started to set in. She started to panic. What did she do now? She couldn't be there any longer. She couldn't be with him. She couldn't stand there while he looked at her with those, needing, pleading eyes of his. The ones that made Shamara smile with joy and the ones that could melt her heart. The ones that she knew could see right through her and made her feel so special; like she was the only one in the room. Now, they seemed like red-hot pokers, penetrating her skin. Trying to get through and eating away at her. She couldn't comprehend her actions or her thoughts; she just did what came to mind first. To run.

That's what she did, she pushed Hunter away from her with some force, He staggered back, Without a word, she bolted out of the place and down the beach. She had to get away. She didn't look back. She was convinced if she did, he'd be there, behind her and that was the last thing she wanted. Or maybe she did. Maybe she wanted him to be there, telling her everything was alright, that he meant it. That she wouldn't get hurt. That she was safe with him. She just couldn't decipher what she wanted, what she needed.

She carried on running for as long as she could and there she stopped, collapsing to the ground in a mighty thud.

**With Connor…**

Connor blacked out when Shane's fist started to descend. He woke after what seemed like hours, but was actually only fifteen minutes. He looked up into the blue sky. The clouds reminded him of candy floss. He lay there, thinking of shapes and animals which the clouds represented.

His thoughts started to consume him. His mind became blank and he just looked out up to the blue.

"Connor!" came a voice. He didn't move, just stayed, watching the heavens.

The next thing he knew were two arms wrapping under his upper limbs and attempting to sit him up.

That's when the pain became established. He screamed when they sat him up and again when he was on his feet. He tried to walk but it wasn't happening. His legs impaired his movement.

"Connor, I need to get Ethan and Trent, is there an easier way?" Cassidy said, sitting the injured teen back down and crouching before him.

He nodded but that was even painful. He motioned to his wrist and she turned her head silently, looking at Devin.

"Go on Cass. It'll be alright. They do it all the time." Devin said, trying to make Connor more comfortable but this was an impossible task.

She smiled at him reassuringly, pressing the button on Connor's morpher and speaking into it, "Trent! Ethan! Someone, please answer me!"

"Cassidy? What are you doing?" Ethan's voice came over the wrist device.

"It's Connor. He's pretty badly beaten up. Devin and I can't move him. You and Trent need to get here, behind Storm Chargers. Please hurry."

"We're on our way."

**Back with Hunter…**

Hunter was beating himself up. Mentally and emotionally, that is. He slumped to the sand and sat there, racking his brain over why he was so stupid.

_You idiot! You had to go and say it didn't you? You had telling her down to a t, the romantic dinner, the movie, the walk on the beach, what happened to that? Did you just forget about that or something? Do you have short term memory loss? You always go on at Dustin for being an airhead; well I think you've just topped his stupid scale. What's worse, you scared her away! My God, Bradley, the first girlfriend you've had in over 2 years and you fucking scare her away by screaming at her. What has gotten into you because I can't work it out? She didn't even say it back, doesn't that tell you something? That she doesn't love you maybe? She probably hates you now anyway, you realise that don't you? You and your dense insecurity. Maybe you should try and talk to her? What if she doesn't want to talk? What if she wants to be left alone? What if she wanted you to follow her and you didn't? You could have blown it now. Big time. Looks like you've messed this one up severely; maybe you can still be friends? _

"I'm just so confused," he whispered to himself, "I need to talk to her, to straighten things out, to apologise. Yeah, I need to apologise. I love her too much to lose her."

A soundless tear fell down his cheek, quickly followed by another and then another. He remembered when he's first sat and talked to Shamara, what she said to him, _'You can let go, you know. You can cry.'_

Even if it wasn't in context, he never thought he'd be crying about the one person who meant everything to him.

A noise suddenly came from his wrist, interrupting his crying and thoughts, he sniffled and wiped his eyes before he answered it, "Go for Hunter."

"Hunter, Sensai wants you to come to Ninja Ops," Cam's voice came over the device.

"Sure Cam, be there in a minute."

"Oh Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

'_No, I'm not Cam, help me please,' _ "Yeah Cam, I'm fine. Now worries."

**With Shamara… **

Shamara knelt on the sand, her head touching her knees. Tears still fell from her eyes but she hadn't a clue why. She needed to get away from anywhere which reminded her of Hunter. The beach was out, so was Storm Chargers, she couldn't go to Cyberspace and she didn't want to go home. She didn't know where she'd end up if she set off walking but decided it was crucial that she had too. It was essential for her to be away from everything she had found when she came to stay with Shane.

She stood shakily and wiped her eyes. She pulled her hair back into a messy, high pony tail and started on foot. She began slowly, taking each step at a time, not considering where she was heading, but she really didn't mind. Anywhere was better than here at this moment in time.

**In Ninja Ops…**

Hunter walked in, in his Ninja form and looked around the faces there for a reason or explanation at why he was actually called.

He sat down on the floor and smiled the best he could, "What's going on?"

"Sensai and Shane are in there. Apparently Shane's done something wrong," Dustin informed him.

"He beat that guy, Connor, up," Cam said, not turning away from the computer.

"He did what?" Tori exclaimed, "I can't believe he'd do that."

"Well, believe it Dude. We watched it on the Super Computer. Connor didn't even fight back," Cyber Cam added.

The others looked down, "He's in so much trouble," Blake said.

"Yeah, as soon as he walked in Dad went into 'on becoming a Ninja' mode and I'm sure I caught him fighting the urge to knock Shane unconscious," Cam said, finally looking at the others in the room.

Around ten minutes later, Shane and Sensai emerged from the room in the back.

"Hello everybody," Sensai greeted.

They all bowed in respect, "I have just had a long talk with Shane. I have decided that in order to prevent what has happened, happening again, there is going to be more training for you six and not just teaching. This may teach you to deal with your emotions in a better way, other than take them out on innocent people."

They group nodded and bowed again to Sensai but when he was out of the room, an argument erupted.

"Well done dude, I'll have no time for motocross, not with the training _and _the teaching. Oh, and not to mention my working!" Dustin said, staring evilly at the Red Ranger.

"Sorry but I think I am mostly justified in what I did!" Shane screamed, leaving Ninja Ops in a huff.

**At the Dino Lab…**

Shamara ended up there. She carried on pacing around Blue Bay Harbour and her feet ended up taking her to the place where she knew people would leave her alone and let her be herself. Her feet had a mind of their own sometimes but she could always count on them to get her to wherever was the best place for her to be.

She entered and was met by Dr.O and Hayley. They just greeted her and she went and sat on the newly installed couch. That had come about in an argument between the teens and the adults. They'd said that they spend most of their time there anyway, so they might as well have a place to sit, where as the adults had said that when they were there, there was no time to sit around. Obviously, the adolescents won, even if Dr. O and Hayley were annoyed. They soon got used to it.

She sat there and began to focus on a spot on the wall. Her thoughts began to devour her body and soul until she heard an agonising scream coming through the entrance. She looked up and covered her mouth when Connor entered, tightly supported by Trent and Ethan, Cassidy and Devin not far behind.

She got up and tried to help him over to the medical bed. When he was lying down, Hayley immediately started to look him over. The technology she'd invented was the most sophisticated equipment possible and would sure come in handy in a hospital, like it did when fighting monsters.

When Connor had been 'repaired' to a certain extent, Hayley moved out of the way and gathered with the others, wanting an explanation. The device wasn't able to fully heal him but he was in a better state than he was half an hour previously.

Shamara took it upon herself to find out how Connor had ended up like this.

"What happened?"

"Not much, just a slight run in with your brothers fist and feet," Connor replied sarcastically.

"What? Shane did this? I am going to knock him into next week. Why didn't you hit him back?"

"I promised you I wouldn't make it harder for you than it had to be and if I hit him, I would be breaking that promise."

"Connor, you're an idiot." She said, smiling and kissing his forehead, "Thanks though."

Cassidy and Devin just stood there, watching with concern and incredulity "Um, guys?"

They turned to face the two other people in the room and Dr.O looked at the other rangers for justification.

"They were there with Connor, we couldn't just leave them," Trent said.

"Yeah, and Shamara and Connor said we could come anyway," Cassidy added.

Shamara hit her head with the palm of her hand when the others looked at her, "Well, we decided that we owe them, a lot, and they just wanted to see the Dino Lab," she looked at them and then to Connor, "Maybe they'll be helpful after all."

They gazed at the Yellow ranger for an answer, "Well think about it, if they hadn't been there, Connor could have died or anything. But if they are given something, I don't know what, which could be used to contact us or Hayley, it would be safer and quicker if anything like this happens again. Or if they see a monster attack or something?" she looked hopefully at Hayley and the group while they digested the information.

"She's right," Ethan said, "Since they know already and everything, they could help."

The other's agreed soon after and twisted towards Hayley, "Is it possible to do that?" Dr.O asked the tech genius.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I think I'll be able to do something." She grinned, "Don't move."

She walked off to the other side of the Dino Lab, returning a few minutes later, carrying a box, She opened it and motioned for Cassidy and Devin to take the items," They scrutinized the watch like apparatus, unsure of what it actually was.

"You already had them?" Connor said, sitting up slowly and grimacing when the tenderness of his back arose

"Yes. I am a genius after all," Hayley laughed, "I realised that they could help a while back, I just didn't know if you'd think the same way, so I never said anything."

The rangers chortled for a while but were interrupted when Devin said, "Guys, what actually is this?"

**Somewhere in the mountains…**

"What is the plan of attack?" Lothor said, motioning towards his General, Zurgane.

Before Zurgane could answer, a voice spoke up from the shadows, "We can answer that."

Lothor looked up as the person walked out into the light, followed by another, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Elsa, this is Zeltrax. Mesogog was our master."

"So?"

"So, now we want to help you take over the Earth," Zeltrax informed the Space Ninja.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Good point."

"Sire, you may not know but Lord Mesogog came exceptionally close to defeating the Rangers."

"Maybe, but he was destroyed in the end…"

"Yes, but what you need is something fresh, something that those Power Punks have never come across before."

"Meaning you two?"

Zeltrax nodded, "Yes Sire."

"What's in it for you?"

"Only the satisfaction of revenge," Elsa educated the rest of the gathered.

Lothor mauled it over for a while in his head and then laughed, patting Zeltrax and Else on the back, "Welcome to the team."

Elsa grinned, nodding her head along with Zeltrax, "Thank you master, you will not regret this."

**Hmmmm, any thoughts? There's a little button that says review. It would be welcomed, much. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be better, I swear. **

**I can't make my mind up so I will ask you. Who should Cassidy end up with, Shane or Devin? Let me know in a review and the one with the most votes is who it will be! Thanks!**

**Oh, and I just need to tell somebody or I'm going to explode. I was watching T.V this morning and this show came on Trouble called SK8. I almost died when I saw Jorgito Vargas Jr, who plays Blake in it. It made me laugh so much! Anyway, there's my little moment of rant/news/excitement/whatever you want to call it over with. **


	9. Realisations And Ramifications

**Heya people!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**So, the infamous Cassidy/Shane date is posted. I hope you like it. I found it quite hard to get into Cassidy's personality, so will you let me know if it sounds ok or not please? I'd appreciate it. **

**Oh, and Devin won so Cassidy will end up with Devin! Thanks for voting!**

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori (but that's obvious…). Oh and there's this vague Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on… **

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 9**

Cassidy was getting ready fro her date later on that evening. Being the picky sort of person, every thing had to be perfect and she sent Devin on multiple trips. She had finally settled on the 10th outfit she'd tried on; a grey knee length plaid skirt with pink stitching and a baby pink gypsy top. Her hair was curled around her shoulders and her pink ballet pumps completed the look. She nodded, heading for the door when it rang, checking her reflection in every mirror as she went.

She answered it and smiled but found Devin. Her beam dropped and then she mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"Shamara asked me to come and find you. You forgot your communicator so you have to go get it."

"Urgh, typical." She moaned, shutting the door and taking out her cell. Devin only heard one side of the conversation but he understood that she was now meeting him there, at the cinema.

They arrived at the Dino Lab a few minutes later and Cassidy marched in, head held high.

"Can we hurry up? I haven't got all day you know."

"Fine," Trent sighed, handing the device to her.

She snatched it and attached it to her wrist, "Doesn't this come in any other colour?"

"No." Hayley said bluntly.

"Never mind." Cassidy moaned, turning around, "Later."

Shamara looked up and called, "Hey Cass, wait up."

The blond stopped and looked back. Shamara met her and dragged her out of ear shot, "Do you do it on purpose?"

"What?" Cassidy questioned a bit confused.

"Rub it in Devin's face that you have a date," Shamara explained.

"Why would he care?"

She sighed, hitting her forehead with her palm, "My God Cassidy, because Devin LIKES you."

Cassidy burst out laughing at the statement, "He so does not!"

"He does! Why do you think he does everything you ask of him? Because he likes you and it hurts to hear you have a date."

"Yeah, well that's his own fault…" she started but stopped when her eyes drifted over to Devin.

"Cass!" Shamara shouted when she didn't answer her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Look," Sham smiled, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I'm not saying you have to like Devin back, just you know, don't make it hard for him."

"Um, yeah sure," Cassidy complied not removing her eyes from her best friend, "I have to go."

Nodding, Shamara took her hands away and Cassidy made her away to her date.

**At the Cinema… **

Widely, Shane grinned when he saw her. She looked stunning and her smile could light up the room.

"Hey," he greeted when she found herself stop in front of him.

"Hey."

Silence consumed the two until Shane sniggered, "This is pathetic."

"I agree. Maybe we should get our tickets?"

"I think you're right," He said, holding out his arm for her. She took it and they made their way into the Cinema.

They pair took their seats and began to chat, waiting for it to start.

"So, what do you want to do as a job?" Cassidy said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I never really thought about it," Shane said, sudden realisation setting in, "Something in extreme sports. Maybe run shop, like Kelly. That would be good."

"Oh," she answered, utterly confused as why anyone would want to do that.

"You?"

"Oh, I want to be a reporter!" she said excitedly, "It would be totally cool, going around and interviewing people and being in all the right places at the right time. It would be so exciting!"

"Hmm, sounds…" he racked his brain for a word, "Interesting?" He hoped it wouldn't sound too dispassionate.

She nodded, smiling half-heartedly.

"Um, so what do you do in your spare time?" Shane said, breaking the silence while eating his own popcorn.

"I do so much it's hard to keep track!" she laughed, "I do some line dancing and gymnastics, swimming and fencing is always amazing. I take Spanish classes after school and I'm starting to play the clarinet! But you know, a reporter's got to be ready for anything." She smiled, "You?"

"I skateboard," he said simply, "And I do some martial arts."

"Um, great?"

Cassidy shook her head slightly and turned to the screen, grateful that it was starting. Every now and then, what Shamara had said to repeated in her mind and for some reason, she couldn't shake it.

**Back in the Dino Lab… **

Connor slid from the bed where he was resting from the previous beating. He winced, causing the others to look up. Shamara raised her eyebrows and placed her guitar by her feet, "Where do you think you're going? You're still injured."

"I know but I need to go home," he heaved a heavy breathe and continued in a subdued tone, "Family time calls."

Shamara stifled a snort. She knew what that was as more than once she had to endure the 4 hour long anguish of being sat with Connor's ENTIRE family while they played board games. Although, she had barely a moment of ennui as she was usually bombarded with questions from his grandparents, who weren't too keen on their precious grandson being corrupted by a 'dishevelled, tainted harlot' as Marion had so nicely put it. Shamara though couldn't cognize how naïve old people were. Did they really believe their 'charming and innocent Connor' was all he was cracked up to be? She shuddered at the thought of nearly exploding when they had pushed it too far. Connor had to come to her rescue (like usual, in battle and out) by smoothing her mouth the best way he knew how; just to shut her up. He however, did get an earful about showing PDA by his parents but that was nothing like he was going to get from his grandparents if he hadn't. He would probably have got a call the next morning telling him to dump her. Shamara did show her anger in a song later in the week.

"Oh and lucky me, its Monopoly week." He said sardonically, "I swear that game never ends. It goes on for about 27 days."

She cachinnated and then expressed friendliness, "Want me to come with?"

Connor, being all the diplomat considered it. It was tempting to take her up on the offer but he knew deep down, she had some issues to sort out and with him there, it would only cloud her judgement. This was one of the many plus sides to having known her so long. He could read her, even when she didn't show anything.

"I don't think so," he thought of a good excuse quickly, "You know what my grandma thinks of you, I doubt it would be a good idea to get her angry, especially as it's so close to my birthday." He forced a delighted look at the end, "Thanks though."

She nodded in understanding, "Hey, no worries. You just be careful though. I mean, you're in no condition to fight, maybe I should just walk you home?"

"Come on Sham, I am capable of looking after myself."

"Fine. Promise me you'll be safe though," she said, walking over to him.

"I promise you Button, I'll be fine and if it makes you feel better, I'll ring you."

"You better."  
He inclined his head in acknowledgement and kissed her cheek lightly, "See you later."

Connor pivoted and walked away from the Dino Lab, without looking back.

Exhaling slowly, Shamara turned back to her team mate's to meet their glaring eyes, "What?"

Trent shook his head, "Nothing."

"No tell me!" she whined, making her way over.

"Look, it's nothing Sham, honestly," Ethan said.

"Yeah, nothing at all," Trent agreed, going back to drawing Devin's portrait.

Giving up, she made a noise of disgust from knowing she wouldn't win and sat back down on the couch. She picked up her guitar but found she couldn't write or play as memories came back to her mind. She'd put it off for the past 2 hours but now she wasn't preoccupied with Connor and his injuries, she had time to think.

"_Because I fucking love you!"_

The phrase echoed in her mind. She needed to drum it out, cover it up so it couldn't be heard but this voice grew. It grew from the pattering of rain to the deafening sound of a drum beat. Did she love Hunter? She didn't know for certain. She did however know that she was going to avoid Hunter _and_ Blake (as he would have been informed, if only for advice). Shane was going to be bypassed as well as she had promised Connor not to make a big deal out of 'it'. She would at least keep that promise. She needed to as well. If she didn't, who knows what fate would be bestowed upon her unfortunate sibling? Yep, this was going to be one hell of a week.

**Back with Cassidy and Shane…**

If Shamara's earlier talk hadn't made Cassidy think, the film certainly had. 'A Lot like Love' had made her reflect on her and Devin's friendship. Looking back in retrospect, she could see where Sham was coming from, even though she hated to admit it. Even though she was there with Shane, all she found herself thinking about was Devin. Idiotic, annoying, caring, thoughtful, willing to help Devin. The guy she knew she could trust with her life and the guy she would never wish anything awful upon. Yeah, ok, Shane seemed like a nice guy but they didn't click.

She didn't notice the film had ended until she found Shane's hand waving in front of her face.

"Um, Cassidy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

The pair made their way out of the cinema, along the dark streets and through the park.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I can tell something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?" Shane probed cautiously.

"Um, it's just something my friend said to me before. I never realised it until then. Never mind," she forged a smile and prayed it would convince him.

"Well, ok then but if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Thanks," she smiled, honestly.

**With Connor…**

Urgh, he hated these family functions so much. Ok, they weren't so bad when he had Shamara there; he had someone who made sense around. Now he was alone, he was stuck listening to old war stories from his granddad William and his brother Eric go on about how well he's doing in his football. Then, when he tries to talk about how he captained the high school team to victory in the national soccer championships, it would just get a 'ah, that's nice dear'. Having a twin isn't always fun.

He did come close to saying something he would have regretted once though. He remembered the event as he limped down the street.

Eric was taking up so much of everyone's time with his news about a football scholarship. Everyone was fussing around him like he was the best thing since sliced bread and Connor nearly snapped. He opened his mouth to yell. He figured that a holler of 'I'm the Red Power Ranger' would make them look. He realised he couldn't though just before and used his super speed to exit the room before anyone noticed, not like they would have done anyway. She wound up on his bed, staring at the ceiling and talking on the phone to Shamara. That's when she offered to come around for the first time. That's when his parents and family met her first. His parents took a sudden liking to her but he wished the same could be said for the older generation. At least he got some attention then and it wasn't because he'd just given his mother a heart attack.

Connor was suddenly thrown head first back to reality when he tripped and fell flat on his face. He rolled over, thinking it was his clumsiness and found himself swarmed by a hoard of yellow and back goons. They grabbed his arms, pulling him up to his feet. He reacted quickly after that, hitting a few and then kicking a couple more. Nevertheless, his injuries prevented him from using his full force. He didn't have enough time to use super speed or call for back up. Soon, before he had time to register what was happening he was knelt on the concrete and his head was pulled back. He opened his eyes after the pain reduced and the trauma had subsided.

"Elsa."

There she was in all her glory, evil complexion and all.

"Nice to see you again Mr McKnight," she hissed, "I see you have the Dino Gem I was after."

Connor just scowled, having nothing to say.

She smirked and ordered the Kelzacks around, "Bring him with us, he will be useful."

Without warning, the entire accumulation dissolved into the blackness of the invisiportal.

**Any thoughts? Pressing the Review button would let me read them and I love reading! Thanks!**

**Detsiny45 - Ok, I updated so don't say I never give you anything! Lol. Now I think you owe me an update! Hehehe. **


	10. Going Out Of My Mind

**Heya people!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I appreciate it so much! **

**I suggest listening to Amy Studt's song; 'Going Out Of My Mind' while reading this, or even just finding the lyrics, so you know what I mean. **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. Lothor had been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but all the rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter…) Oh and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori (but that's obvious…). Oh and there's this vague Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on… **

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 10**

Hunter was lying on his bed that evening, staring at the ceiling and trying to comprehend what had happened. He'd done this ever since he'd left the beach. He **_did_** follow her, after around 10 minutes though. He couldn't see her anywhere so took a trip to Shane's. She wasn't there and that's when he broke down on Shane. He was moved to his couch and told to explain what had happened. Hunter did as he was told, slowly, recalling everything that had come about.

Shane was full of sympathy and reassured Hunter that as soon as Shamara was back, he'd get her to ring him. Hunter, of course, knew this wouldn't take place because she looked too upset to want to speak to him today. He was brooding yes, but he wasn't dumb.

He sighed heavily, rolling over so he was facing the door and caught sight of two more pairs of legs at his door.

"Bro," came Blake's voice over the heavy sound of Hunter's tears falling onto the pillow.

He didn't answer, only rolled over again, facing away from his younger brother.

Blake walked over and sat down at the bottom of his bed. Out of all the years he'd been siblings with Hunter, this was the first time he'd seen him cry. Even when their parents died, he didn't cry.

"Talk to me Bro. I can help."

Sniffling, he rolled over again and sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest. "I think I've blown it."

Blake started off on a tangent then, "Blown what? Has this something to do with those Factory rides, because they're stupid if they don't take you-"

"I told Shamara I loved her…"

Blake's mouth closed mid sentence, "And you don't actually love her?"

"No, I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is she didn't say it back." Hunter said softly, placing his forehead to his knees.

"What? I can't believe that. You look so close. What were the exact words she said? You might have misinterpreted."

"Nothing, Blake. She said absolutely nothing. In fact, she pushed me out of the way and ran off down the beach." Blake's face fell. Now what was he going to do? His brother was 'dying' from a broken heart and he was powerless to do anything about it, "I'm going out of my mind, Blake."

He didn't know what to say so just pulled his brother into a hug and let him cry.

**With Shamara…**

After leaving the Dino Lab, she'd returned home to find her parents were out, so was Shane but he had left a note telling her to phone Hunter. She binned that straight away. She did find 10 messages from the guy she was trying to avoid on her phone though, which again she deleted. Figuring that if they weren't there, she could always play the 'I never saw/heard them card'.

Shamara was nervous. Connor had left for home over an hour ago. It didn't take THAT long to get there. She could walk it in ten minutes. Now, at this moment in time, she was sat on the couch, trying to think of any reasons to why Connor hadn't called.

Maybe he was busy?

Maybe he had forgot?

Maybe he was being bombarded with questions from his grandparents?

They seemed plausible but she couldn't help but worry when he didn't answer after the 5th call to his cell. Then the worst case scenarios started to creep into her head.

What if he's been attacked?

What if he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere?

She shook her head for being so pessimistic and tried to occupy herself. She even rang Cassidy, who seemed the most annoyed person in the world, to ask if she'd heard from him. She hadn't. She rang Trent, Ethan, Devin, Dr.O and Hayley. They hadn't. She phoned Kelly. She hadn't a clue. She even tried the communication system in her morpher but that didn't work. Now she started to panic.

Slowly, she stood and took some deep breathes, while looking in the mirror hanging over the mantle.

Next thing she knew, Shane was behind her talking, "You spoke to Hunter? He's upset."

The door had been opened? She hadn't heard it. Shamara could hear the words but couldn't make them out. Her mind was running over time, trying to block the intense sense of sheer worry, like when a parent is waiting for their child after a party. Now she realised why her auntie always drilled her on appropriate behaviour and safety disciplines whenever she left the house. Silently, she ignored Shane, not answering and all the fear she was feeling overwhelmed her. She could sense something was wrong so she turned and pushed passed Shane, out of the door and into the night, wearing her pyjamas.

Reaching the Dino Lab, she decided to work backwards from the last place she saw him. She set off, at a snail's pace and as quietly as a mouse, looking from side to side, trying to focus her eyes in the dark. Reckoning that if she continued at this speed, she would be able to find something that would be of some use to track him or better yet, Connor himself. Then again, she thought, if she did find Connor, he might be injured and that wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. She sniffled.

'_I just want my Connor back.'_

**With Blake… **

Hunter had cried himself to sleep and Blake had to lug his brother off of him. Being the smaller of the two, this was a difficult task and he was grateful it wasn't a regular occurrence. Sighing, he flopped down onto the couch and tried to think. Think about why she'd be so mean. No. She was down right evil. That's all there was to it. She knew how Hunter felt with expressing feelings and as far as he was concerned, what she did was totally unforgivable. Now, he only had to figure out why she'd do that.

Blake gave up, sighing heavily, and turning the T.V on. A couple of channels got flipped through while he scanned the satellite for a suitable programme. He did replay what Hunter had told him she'd said, when he confronted her about staying at Connor's and one phrase stuck in his mind.

"_You're making it sound like I've done something wrong by staying the night at a friend's! It's just the same as you staying at Dustin's or Shane's!" _

The key word being 'Friend's' there. Ok, so they were friends but…

Blake sat up straight and his brain ticked away trying to translate the feelings he was having into words and then it clicked. He wasn't sure if he was correct, but he guessed that even if he wasn't dead on, he'd be pretty damn close.

"What if they haven't always been just 'friends'?" he spoke it out loud, as if asking an invisible assembly. He almost expected to get an answer and reassurance that what he was saying wasn't absolute nonsense. Blake ran to the table, picking up a pen and sitting down facing a blank sheet of paper. This was something he'd done ever since he was little. Writing ideas down on paper helped him get them out and word them perfectly. It also helped to put feelings down, hence the huge shoe box full which he'd written after the tragedy had occurred all those years ago.

On the white portion of paper, he pieced together what he thought the long wondered connection between Shane's sister and the new guy in Kelly's shop was.

**With Sham, somewhere in the middle of Blue Bay Harbour…**

Half way.

Nothing.

Not a stone out of place. She nearly screamed in frustration. The moon shone through the clouds, illuminating the streets and reflecting off the clouds in the sky. Although, she couldn't tell where the sky ended and the horizon began. The blackness swarmed around her like a cool blanket and it somehow washed away her cares to just one. Grey pavement ground beneath her feet. Shamara became suddenly aware of the cold, as her hands became numb. Biting her lip, she started the rub her arms, trying to generate some heat. Her vest top wasn't much protection from the beach breeze and her flannel bottoms wrapped around her legs. It's always the same. The wind isn't noticed until night, when there's no sun to warm the air. That's when you suddenly become aware of the lack of warmth. She carried on. The cold was not going to stop her from finding him.

She was becoming oblivious now to her surroundings. Everything looked the same and she could have sworn she had passed that tree three times already. She scanned the ground beneath her feet carefully and then moved her intention to the sides of the roads and paid extra care to ditches or large rocks when she passed.

'_I'm going out of my mind over him.'_

That's when she spotted it; a slight, out of place dint at the side of the road. She hurried over and knelt. Connor's backpack. She opened it, trying desperately to see if anything was there to help her figure out where he was. Zilch. His cell was there nonetheless, explaining why he hadn't answered it. Placing the article on her back, she walked carefully around the area. Maybe he would be around nearby.

After an intensive twenty minute search and bought of name calling, she finally gave up. Connor wasn't here, that was for sure. One thing came to memory then and she gulped, fearing it. She moved over to where she found the bag and looked down. Footprints, but not just one pair. A few, and not just Connors. There was a fight and it appeared Connor had lost. Panicking, she raced back to her house, unable to think about anything other than what she had discovered.

Once there, she flew into her room, locking the door behind her. She placed her back to the cool, wood and slid down. Tears began to plummet as guilt set in.

"Of course he got attacked…" she cried bitterly, "he's not up to fighting and I let him go ALONE. What a good friend I am. I mean, who wouldn't want a friend like me?"

At full volume, she let out another sob which was a mixture of anger and grief.

Next door, Shane smirked. He couldn't hear what she was saying but she could here the crying. Thinking she'd come to her senses about Hunter and the situation, he rolled over to sleep.

Actually, the converse is true. She hadn't given Hunter a second thought since being in the Dino Lab and it was going to stay like that. Until she had her Sonic back.

**Wherever Connor is… **

"Let me go!" Connor yelled, trying to fight the hands on his shoulders. Being badly wounded did not help the situation any. Then, he was placed onto a leather chair, set up with what looked like a laser. He focused his eyes on where he was and gasped, "Mesogog?"

"No, just us," came the answer. He looked up and around, scanning the room for the 'person'. He knew it was Elsa but it scared him not to know where she was.

He soon found out as she and Zeltrax emerged from the shadows and walked over to their new captive.

"Let me go," Connor repeated, with as much force as he could muster.

"Why, Mr. McKnight? Don't you like our new lab? You are the first person to test the new equipment," Else grinned, pushing the laser over him and prepping it for use.

"What do you want?" Connor asked, trying to change tactics and just stall.

"Overall or just now?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what you want overall so let's go with just now."

"As you wish."

Zeltrax interfered, "We want the Dino Gem."

Connor was about to respond but was interrupted by something he'd never seen before.

"Elsa, Zeltrax, this better be good. I've missed a good opportunity to send a monster to earth because of this."

Lothor entered the room, along with Zurgane and the other generals, and over to the pair, while scrutinizing the guy strapped to the contraption. He waved his hand, "Does this have any point to it?"

"Yes Sire. Have you ever thought of having evil rangers?"

Lothor stared at them wickedly, getting ready to throw an energy ball at them, "Was that some kind of joke?"

"No sire."

The energy ball disappeared and he answered, "In that case, if you must know, I have. I had the Thunder Rangers as evil rangers. Twice may I add, but every time they turned back to good."

"Interesting. Did you use any spells?"

"No… one was a lie and then the second time was a gooey solution from an island somewhere."

"Well, we have created this," Elsa pointed to the laser aiming at Connor and tapped it gently, "It will give you just that. An evil ranger."

"Want to bet?" Connor screamed. He'd got one hand free and was working quickly on the other, but unfortunately not quick enough. Lothor smiled, raising his hand, and threw an energy ball at him, knocking him unconscious. The generals then refastened him into the chair.

"Only a mild one. Set to stun, not destroy." He explained.

"Very good Sire," Zeltrax approved.

"As I was saying, this laser feeds off built up anger and hate. As long as the ranger has anger and hate, the spell will continue. Granted, it may wear off in parts but eventually the level of anger will build up again and they will attack. Best of all, they will be under your command."

"Excellent!" Lothor laughed, "But why him?" he asked, turning to the now comatose Connor.

"You see Lord Lothor," Zeltrax said, "He was the Red Dino Ranger; a great power source. Now, he still had the Red Dino Gem which we can feed the power into easily. And the plus is that the weapons will easily match the other rangers."

"I love it. I would like to watch this be carried out if you don't mind."

"Of course, Sire."

Elsa turned to the newly installed control panels and pressed some buttons. The lights on the laser flashed, while the screen lit up.

"I see we have underestimated him. It seems the Dino Gem has not completely lost all it's power. Therefore, he is still a ranger."

"Can the plan still go ahead?"

"Of course, we just have to increase the amount of evilness pumped into the gem to counteract the good."

"My head is hurting!" Choobo began to whine, while Zurgane started to moan under his breath that he could have thought of something like that.

Elsa turned the dial until it pointed to 'max' and then waited for the laser to respond. It did eventually and red energy could be seen flowing into Connor's left wrist.

When the transformation had been completed, Connor was awoken by Shimazu's fist. Zeltrax unfastened the restraints and Connor got to his feet, almost robotically.

Lothor beamed, walking over he patted him on the shoulder. Connor didn't flinch.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I want to destroy something."

"Good. Well done Elsa, Zeltrax."

"Thank you sire," they spoke in unison.

He laughed evilly again and grinned, "You're like the son I never wanted."

**Now, isn't Blake a smart guy? Oh, and please don't hate me for tearing their lives apart from the seams, its very therapeutic. Heheh. So, anyway, please review?**


	11. Suffer Me

**Heya people!**

**Wow, long time no update. Four months goes by so fast. I apologise as I've had my exams recently and my inspiration faded but I think I've got it back now. This chapter isn't that I good I don't think but it's like a warm up. The next one will be better, I swear. **

**Thanks for all the feedback I've received. I appreciate it all. **

**OK, thought I'd explain a bit now. **

**I have changed it so only the Dino Ranger's still have the powers. It makes more sense if the Ninja's have to go fetch them later on. Hehe. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Lothor has been destroyed… so this is set after Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (as you'll find out later!) but the Dino Rangers still have their powers. They just haven't used them for a while against either Lothor or Mesogog… But now, the Abyss of Evil has opened and Lothor's escaped. Pretty straight forward, so it's like the team up in Dino Thunder but without Mesogog. Make any sense? **

**If you don't understand anything, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! I do not own the Power Rangers, (Well, in my dreams I do but I'd settle for just Hunter/Dustin/Connor… All three would be good… Smirks evilly.) Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Electric Storm' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori (but that's obvious…). Oh and there's this vague Shane/Cassidy/Devin love triangle going on… **

**Electric Storm**

**Chapter 11**

"That's it!" Kelly cried out in horror. Her face staring at the clock and she shook her head, "McKnight is sooooo fired when I see him next!"

Two days had passed since Connor had disappeared but it seemed more like weeks to Shamara. The team had continuously been looking for him, trying to work out where he'd got to or attempting to communicate with him whenever they had spare time. Sham was in the middle of a nervous break down, trying to keep occupied to stop her from being admitted into a psychiatric ward.

Shane, Hunter and the other Ninja's however, smirked when they heard Kelly.

"Serves the guy right," Shane smiled, to the others. Sham over heard and pricked her ears up. Did they know where her Connor was?

"I know, the guy has caused nothing but trouble since he's been here." Hunter added. Obviously referring to the fact that Shamara hadn't spoke to him since the 'incident' and she wouldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's having a good time," Dustin smiled. The others looked at him weirdly and he quickly added, "What? If he's having a good time he might not come back!" he said, somewhat defensively.

Well, that confirmed that. They weren't behind Connor's disappearance, they just didn't care that he was gone.

_How could I even think my friends would kidnap Connor? I'm just being paranoid! _

The Ninjas split later to do their own things and Hunter looked towards Sham. She was busy tidying some goggles and he decided he was going to talk to her. Even if she shot him down in flames, it was better than having this aching inside of him. Wasn't it? He hoped so. Placing his cloth on the counter, he started to make his way around the counter but Blake stopped him.

"Bro, don't."

"What?"

"I think I've worked something out…."

"That's good for you Blake but I really need to speak to her."

"No, you don't understand. Now is probably not a good time."

"It'll never be a good time Blake. And now McKnight isn't here to get in my way, I might stand a slight chance."

Blake attempted to stop him, but the height and weight advantage Hunter had over him was always going to be a problem. Why did his brother have to be so stubborn? He was soon joined by Tori, who had heard them arguing and made her way over. "What's happening?"

"He's attempting to talk to her."

"But you said…"

"I know. He didn't listen."  
"Oh."

Forcing a smile, Hunter walked to her. She didn't look up and continued working.

"Um, Sham?"

She faced him but when she realised who it was diverted her eyes down again. This wasn't the best timing.

"I think we need to talk."

"I know."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"I'm working."

Sensing the hostility in her voice, Hunter became considerably annoyed and stressed, "But I love you and I think we need to talk about it."

She slammed the equipment on to the rack. "No you don't."

Didn't he understand that until her Sonic was returned to her, breathing and in one piece, she couldn't even start to think about whether she loved Hunter or not. Not until she'd figured these feelings she'd been having again for Connor anyway.

"Yes, I do," Hunter said, trying to convey as much enthusiasm and emotion into his words as possible. Optimistically she'd believe him.

Her voice became louder, her eyes wide and her lips quivered as if she was about to cry, "I can't deal with this right now! Just leave me alone!"

Blake shook his head. He knew that was about to happen. He knew his brother was going to get shot down and she would blow up. He just knew it.

So did Tori. After all, she's the one he'd told his theory too and after lots of careful consideration and debating, had agreed with it.

He sighed, "It's like watching a train crash. You know what's going to happen and can't stop it."

Tori nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the pair, "You know you shouldn't, but you can't help but watch."

Time passed slowly that day. Every minute felt like an hour. No-one dared talk to Shamara and that was fine with her. She wanted to be left alone but if Connor came walking through that door now, she'd welcome his sarcastic comments or his egotistical remarks. Just so she'd know he was home (sort of), safe and with her. Like he should be.

Silence fell over the shop, well, apart from the noise from the herd of customers and the repetitive rustle of the cash machine. Cam, unaware of the tension, came bounding into the store. He was out of breathe and talking at ten to the dozen.

"Guys! Let's go! Now!" were the only audible words but the five former rangers didn't need telling twice. They dropped everything and left the store, apologising to Kelly as they left.

Confusion set in across the two remaining girls faces but was soon replaced with one of panic as they realised the shop was swamped and they'd now been left short handed.

**At Ninja Ops…**

The six ninjas arrived shortly afterwards at Ninja Ops. Sensai greeted them but left the pleasantries out as there was a far more urgent matter to deal with. They looked to the computer screen and struggled for breath at what they saw. This could not be happening.

"We have to get there now." Shane commanded, going into automatic 'leader' mode.

"Ninjas, that is not a good idea," Sensai started. Even as a rodent Sensai was intimidating but now he was back in human form, he was worse. Something about him made the hairs on your neck stand on end and he had this way of making you stop what you're doing and listen with just one look.

They turned to him in astonishment. They thought of all people, he'd be the one demanding that they get there and sort the mess out.

"You don't have your powers anymore. It appears that the power from them is large. You have no way of winning."

"But dude!" Dustin moaned and then quickly corrected himself, "I mean Sensai. We defeated Lothor with no Ranger powers."

"Dustin's right Sensai," Tori agreed.

"We have to at least try, dad." Cam said, almost pleadingly.

"Very well. Just be careful. I will have Cyber Cam monitor the situation in case. If I feel it is becoming too dangerous I will have him teleport you back to Ninja Ops."

The group nodded, relief being imported into them. They were ex-rangers; yes. They had faced worse; yes. They were specially trained ninja's; yes. But they didn't have powers and having a back-up plan was never a bad thing.

"Good luck." Sensai said before the group ninja streaked away, past the students in the Academy grounds, who smiled under their uniforms. Somehow, they knew what was going on and a strange comfort fell onto them knowing their fate was in good hands.

**Back at Storm Chargers…**

Frantically trying to help Kelly, Shamara was at her breaking point. She wanted to be busy but this was ridiculous. Why did Kelly's staff always seem to abandon her when she needed them the most? Reaching up to a shelf, she heard a familiar beep. Her eyes darted around, looking to see if someone had heard it. Luckily the noise in the shop had masked it from most people. Shamara moved silently into the back room and holding the device to her mouth, pressed the button.

"Sham. What's up?"

"You need to get here now. We have some news," Hayley's voice rang out.

Millions of thoughts passed through Sham's mind but she was determined, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

She looked to Kelly and suddenly felt quite bad for deserting her at this moment but her priorities were in order and somehow, Storm Chargers was not at the top of her list. She could at least tell her she was leaving though.

"Kelly."

"Sham, don't just stand there. Serve customers!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"You can't go. I need help here!" Kelly practically screamed, racing back and forth among the counter to different customers.

"I'm sorry. Emergency."

Kelly was two seconds away from tearing her hair out so she finally snapped, "Fine. Leave. But don't think for one minute you'll have a job here tomorrow."

Sham sighed. It wasn't worth it. "Fine. Bye Kelly." With that, she walked out of the store, leaving Kelly annoyed, upset and in disbelief.

**At the Dino Lab…**

Shamara entered the Dino Lab rapidly and out of breathe. Running all the way wasn't an easy feat.

"Sham!" Trent yelled, motioning for her to come over. He pointed to the screen. There was a red dot poised on the screen.

"Connor?" Shamara asked.

"We think so. I can't point a position just yet but I'm working on it." Hayley said, typing something else into the keyboard and sighing when it didn't work.

Moments passed but they felt like a lifetime. The three teens were tense. It showed but there was nothing Dr.O could do about it. Their friend was there, on the screen, but they didn't know where, **_where _**actually was.

Hayley tried a few more codes but finally hope could be heard from her, as she yelped in excitement when images of black flashed across the screen.

The rangers rushed to her side and looked in awe. Six leather clad figures lay on the floor, seriously injured and in what seemed a very critical and potentially fatal position.

"Is Connor helping them?" Ethan asked. That would explain the red dot on the screen.

Images of what seemed like a kangaroo monster (Bopparoo) and a yellow and black alien (Zurgane) flashed across the screen.

"Uh-oh." Came the reply in unison.

"But where's Connor?"

Hayley, frustrated her computer was only giving her half the information needed, groaned with great zeal. As she continued fidgeting with the buttons her friends watched as the six bodies took another beating. Hayley hadn't noticed and continued trying to figure it out but when the screen flicked from one image to another, the teens gasped. Eyes wide and mouths ajar.

Walking to the black throng and showering them with laser bolts and all around pain was someone they'd been looking for.

"Um Hayley," Shamara started. The older woman looked up and gaped at the screen, finally aware of everything, Shamara breathed deeply and in a barely perceptible pitch added, "I think we've found him."

**Oh! Can anybody guess what's coming up in the next chapter? Hehe. So, anyway, I've been missing reviews so can I have some please? I treasure each one!**


End file.
